


Lucky Fire - Corações em chamas!

by Arielo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hentai, alternative universe, bombeiros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielo/pseuds/Arielo
Summary: O tenente Vegeta do batalhão de bombeiros, vive um inferno pessoal, após uma tragédia que tirou dele quem mais amava. Porém Bulma cruza a vida dele, quando vem transferida de San Francisco, fugida de um grande mal que a assolou. Agora ambos terão que conviver com seus melhores e piores lados, será que o batalhão de bombeiros aguentará a convivência entre esses dois?





	1. Mudança necessária!

-

O batalhão de bombeiros do distrito 19 da cidade de Lucky era um dos mais antigos, completando recentemente cem anos de atividade naquela grande metrópole de setecentos mil habitantes, que ficava próxima a Los Angeles, sendo uma cidade litorânea, com lindas praias de tirar o fôlego, além de ser cercada por montanhas. Um cenário um tanto romântico, se não fosse a crescente violência que estava se desenvolvendo no lugar, a cidade conhecida por sua gastronomia e vida noturna, tinha como uma grande metrópole seus pontos positivos e negativos. Nesse cenário quente e afrodisíaco, várias histórias se desenvolvem com suas peculiaridades, algumas cheias de esperança, outras com pitadas de tristeza, uma mistura de encontros e desencontros.

O orgulho dos cidadãos de Lucky englobava suas lindas praias, a vida noturna, a gastronomia e o mais importante, o serviço dos bombeiros, pois era rápido e eficaz, ganhando vários reconhecimentos dentro daquele estado e fora dele.

Há mais de dez anos o batalhão do distrito 19 estava sob o comando de Bardock Black, o mais competente e corajoso bombeiro que já existiu do estado da Califórnia. Ele era rígido, mas também muito leal, levava em conta a amizade acima de tudo e defendia seus subordinados com unhas e dentes.

Nesse momento, Bardock estacionava o carro em frente a sua moradia, de dois pavimentos, que se localizava num bairro de classe média e adentrava de forma rápida na sala de estar, onde constatou que Turles não estava em casa, que deveria estar se divertindo em algum lugar bem longe dali, pois era sexta-feira a noite e geralmente depois que saia de um julgamento queria esfriar a cabeça, até que o cargo de promotor estadual caia como uma luva para ele, que sempre foi hiperativo como a mãe. Enquanto Kakaroto e seus cadetes faziam plantão no batalhão, isso o deixava mais sossegado, pois o filho era responsável e qualquer problema entrava em contato com ele.

Como se encontrava sozinho naquela enorme casa, Bardock suspirou e subiu a escadaria para tomar um banho relaxante, pois queria esperar sua esposa, que ainda não tinha chegado. Para o seu desgosto Gine gostava de fazer plantão, porém naquele dia em especial ela mandou uma mensagem que chegaria em casa dentro de uma hora, pois seu expediente no departamento de policia estaria encerrado e enfim os dois poderiam se divertir um pouco, como a muito tempo não faziam, por conta de seus trabalhos, que exigiam muito deles e também por causa dos filhos mais novos que ainda moravam com eles e não os davam liberdade.

Já debaixo do chuveiro Bardock se deixou relaxar, suprimindo todos os pensamentos que vinham em sua mente e o perturbavam, ficou quase uma hora se escaldando debaixo daquela água quentinha, saiu do banheiro só com a toalha na cintura, quando entrou no quarto teve uma surpresa mais do que agradável.

Gine sorriu ao ver o marido cheiroso e seminu, coberto somente por uma tolha felpuda ao redor da cintura, isso a fez lamber os lábios e o olhar de forma sedutora.

\- E então tigrão pronto para ação? Preparado para apagar o meu fogo? – Questionou Gine abrindo os botões de sua camisa, deixando amostra seu sutiã rendado bordô, fazendo de imediato Bardock dar um sorriso de canto, um tanto malicioso.

\- Mas claro amor, minha mangueira está sempre pronta para ação! – Sussurrou antes de caminhar rapidamente até a cama e puxar a esposa para um beijo avassalador, que foi correspondido de imediato.

Quando Gine se deu conta, ela e seu marido já estavam se amando na cama de forma sôfrega e intensa, a boca maravilhosa de Bardock deixava a morena vendo estrelas, igualmente como as estocas dele, que intercalavam entre rápidas e lentas, que a faziam gemer alto, sem pudor ou preocupação, pois o que somente importava naquela hora era o prazer deles.

Após algum tempo já totalmente saciados, o casal se abraçou recuperando o fôlego e foi nesse momento de tranqüilidade que Gine resolveu entrar num assunto que tinha conversado com seu marido alguns dias atrás, mas ele não tinha lhe dado um resposta e ela precisava saber se ele iria ajudar sua sobrinha ou não.

\- Querido, preciso te perguntar algo... você aceitou a transferência de Bulma para o seu batalhão? Assinou o papel como te solicitei? – Pediu em expectativa a morena, notando a face do marido se contorcer numa careta de hesitação.

\- Gine, eu vou ser sincero contigo. Eu fiquei receoso de fazer isso, pois não iria pegar bem colocar a sobrinha de minha esposa para trabalhar no mesmo local que eu, meus subordinados poderiam achar que estou abusando do meu poder, sendo que já tenho nosso filho atuando no mesmo batalhão. Tinha até falado com um amigo meu de outro batalhão para aceitá-la, no entanto Turles me surpreendeu, pois mexeu uns pauzinhos e fez o comissário me ligar exigindo que Bulma fosse integrada no meu batalhão. Então, eu não pude negar, pois o motivo de transferência dela é mais do que uma simples mudança de residência, tem algo mais profundo, não sei por que você não me contou toda a verdade, tive que descobrir por terceiros, sendo que a garota faz parte da minha família – Falou sério Bardock encarando sua amada que se mexeu incomodada na cama.

\- Bulma me fez prometer que não contaria nada a você, pois se sentia desconfortável com a situação, não queria que ninguém soubesse, apenas poucas pessoas.

\- Na próxima vez Gine, me conte tudo! Não quero mais que você me esconda nada que diga respeito a nossa família! Entendeu? – Perguntou pegando nas mãos da mulher, que o olhou arrependida.

\- Entendi, mas seria contra minha ética contar algo que me foi pedido para fazer sigilo, mesmo que a pessoa fosse da minha família, compreende isso?

\- Eu sei amor, mas se você tivesse contado tudo o que tinha ocorrido com Bulma, eu assinaria na hora aquele papel de transferência, não ficaria dividido e receoso. A propósito, avise sua sobrinha que ela terá que se apresentar no batalhão na segunda-feira na parte da tarde.

\- Eu compreendo isso... mas agora vamos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo? Nosso tempo é tão curto, que precisamos aproveitar – Sussurrou Gine puxando o marido para um beijo, enquanto suas mãos desciam novamente para seu membro, que já estava novamente em ponto de ataque, o que a fez sorrir.

Aquela noite estava sendo de extremo prazer para o casal que se entregou novamente nos braços um do outro, como se não houvesse amanhã.

**&**

No dia seguinte, na cidade de San Francisco, no apartamento de Bulma, ela preparava o café da manhã, quando de repente o som de seu celular chamou sua atenção, indicando que tinha recebido uma mensagem. Mais do que ligeiro, a azulada desligou o fogão e colocou a omelete que estava pronta no prato e correu até o balcão da cozinha, onde pegou o celular, o desbloqueou e leu a mensagem de texto que sua tia Gine tinha lhe mandado, ao terminar de lê-la suspirou aliviada, pois enfim teria paz e poderia deixar todo aquele pesadelo que viveu para trás, seria eternamente grata a sua tia, primos e tio.

Após comer ligeiramente Bulma foi até a sua suíte, onde abriu o armário, pegou algumas malas e começou a enchê-las com todas as roupas que achava pela frente, guardando tudo sem cuidado, pois ela estava pouco se importando se iria amassá-las ou não, só queria dar o fora daquela cidade, o mais breve possível. Decidiu que iria para Lucky, depois do almoço, a viagem de carro duraria no máximo três horas, se não pegasse engarrafamento na rodovia, mas não se importava, era melhor que continuar ali. Depois mais tarde teria que ligar para a sua irmã avisando que iria embora, pois deixaria o seu apartamento aos cuidados dela.

Seus pensamentos estavam a mil, de repente as forças que ela tinha perdido voltaram com tudo, lhe impulsionando a lutar novamente, ter as rédeas de sua vida outra vez em suas mãos. Agora tudo ficaria bem, ela moraria por um tempo com seus tios e depois alugaria um apartamento só pra ela, as coisas começariam a melhor.

**&**

Mais uma manhã nebulosa em sua vida, não que o dia realmente estivesse assim, mas irritantemente Lucky era ensolarada até de mais para o seu gosto, todos sempre felizes e sorrindo de tudo, ahhhgr era irritante, não...era frustrante, a felicidade dos outros o incomodava. Os olhos recaem sobre corpo feminino ao seu lado na cama. Vegeta rosnou frustrado...era só mais uma, mais uma distração, mas uma infrutífera tentativa de se satisfazer...como doía ainda aquilo!

Malditos três anos! Três anos sem sentir o cheiro dela, o corpo dela, o sorriso que tanto alegrava seu dia todas as manhãs ao despertar ao seu lado. Os dedos que brincavam em suas costas depois que faziam amor... porra, doía sentir a perda, um luto maldito de três anos sem sua esposa. Nos armários ainda as coisas dela continuavam como se ela nunca tivesse partido...os perfumes...os sapatos...como ela era irritante com sua bagunça desajeitada e incomodamente cheia de vida. Só ela era capaz de trazer o que havia de bom de dentro dele.

Vegeta se levantou abruptamente da cama, não estava com saco para mais fingimentos. Na verdade, nunca o teve, a garota despertou e ele estava terminando de vestir um calção. A sua face era de poucos amigos.

-Bom dia – a garota falou se espreguiçando

-Rwnnr, tanto faz. Eu tenho que sair, então se puder agilizar...- ele rosnou direto e ríspido fazendo a garota arquear o cenho surpresa com tamanha hostilidade.

Sim, era uma boa foda, mas o humor dele não valia a tentativa de qualquer coisa, ela tinha seu orgulho, então vestiu suas roupas e saiu. Mas pra ele não importava, garotas como aquela havia aos montes por ai...uma a mais ou uma a menos...não importava, o fim era sempre o mesmo.

Vegeta vestiu uma regata e resolveu fazer algo para aproveitar a pouca folga que tinha, tornar o dia mais aturável...assim ele vivia, um dia após o outro.

**&**

Nesse mesmo momento, a sirene toca no batalhão do distrito 19, fazendo Kakaroto engolir ligeiramente as panquecas que estava comendo, já fazia alguns minutos e se levantando ligeiro, enquanto uma voz avisa o que tinha acontecido e o local do atendimento daquela chamada.

_Acidente entre um carro e um caminhão com produtos químicos na rodovia Star Lucky, na altura do cruzamento com a Brinks Life. Chamada para o Caminhão 23 e ambulância 74._

\- Kuririn verificou as mangueiras e os outros materiais? – Pediu Kakaroto sério.

\- Sim, tenente, está tudo certo!

\- Tenshinhan hoje será você que vai dirigir! – Ordenou o moreno se vestindo, junto com seus outros cadetes.

\- Pode deixar chefe! – Murmurou o homem calvo entrando no caminhão e o ligando.

Mais do que ligeiro Kakaroto, Kuririn, Picolo, Whis e Kame ingressaram no veiculo, que partiu ligeiramente em direção a ocorrência. Não demorou para eles chegarem ao local, onde o isolaram com a ajuda da policia e foram atender a chamada.

O acidente realmente era terrível, o carro tinha sido atingido na traseira e lançado para fora da pista de encontro com uma árvore, o caminhão felizmente não estava com vazamento químico, porém seu condutor estava em pânico. Então Kakaroto, Kame e Whis foram até o veiculo acidentado e puderem constatar que havia uma mulher e uma criança dentro do veículo, a loira estava bem machucada e a criança desacordada, de repente um cheiro de gasolina se fez presente, fazendo Whis ficar temeroso e avisar seu tenente, que pediu imediatamente para que buscassem a cerra para abrir a porta que estava emperrada. Os paramédicos não tardaram a se aproximar, Lazuli e Lapis observavam tudo de maneira cauteloso e atenciosa.

\- Está aqui tenente! – Murmurou Whis entregando a serra ao moreno, que rapidamente e com cuidado usou a ferramenta e conseguiu remover a porta traseira do carro.

\- Agora é com vocês Lazuli e Lapis vejam como está a menina – Ordenou o tenente atencioso, sendo prontamente atendido pelos paramédicos que de forma cuidadosa removeram a criança do veículo.

\- Só falta a mãe agora senhor! – Declarou Picollo preocupado.

Kakaroto apenas sacudiu a cabeça de forma afirmativa e foi junto com Whis e Kuririn retirar a moça, que estava ainda zonza por conta do acidente. No final o salvamente aos feridos foi um sucesso como sempre.

**&**

E assim o expediente de Kakaroto tinha chegado ao fim e ele foi deixado em casa pelo caminhão de bombeiro. Quando o moreno ingressou em sua moradia ouviu a voz de seu irmão gêmeo e de sua mãe na sala, os dois pareciam felizes com alguma coisa.

\- Já cheguei em casa pessoal! – Anunciou Kakaroto deixando sua mochila num dos cantos da sala.

\- Que ótimo filho! – Falou Gine com um sorriso.

\- Até que enfim maninho, já estava sentindo falta – Sussurrou debochado o promotor.

\- O que houve? Por que vocês estão tão felizes? – Questionou curioso.

\- Sua prima Bulma vai trabalhar no batalhão de vocês! Seu pai concordou na transferência dela – Revelou a morena contente.

\- Fico feliz por Bulma, mas acho que ela vai para o caminhão de Vegeta e ele não é tão paciente como eu e nem sei se ele vai curtir ter uma mulher no caminhão dele – Comentou Kakaroto pensativo, pois conhecia muito bem o gênio do amigo.

\- Bem, ele vai ter que se acostumar, você sabe muito bem que sua prima também é muito geniosa.

\- Nem quero ver a confusão que vai dar entre esses dois, no entanto vou deixar que papai resolva esse problema, não quero me meter numa possível briga desses dois – Sussurrou o moreno cruzando os braços.

\- Fique frio maninho, tudo vai se ajeitar, nós temos que arrumar o antigo quarto de Raditz para ela ficar – Gesticulou Turles subindo as escadas, sendo seguido pelo irmão.

-

Continua


	2. Contrariedades a caminho!

Bulma chegou à cidade de Lucky no final da tarde, por conta de um enorme congestionamento ocasionado por um acidente na rodovia. A azulada estava exausta, pois aquela viagem durou mais do que ela tinha previsto, porém tirando esse fato, ela se sentia aliviada por já estar a caminho da residência de seus tios. Bulma não demorou a chegar ao bairro onde eles residiam, dirigiu por mais alguns minutos, até que de longe pode avistar a elegante casa cor salmão de dois pavimentos, com um bonito e florido jardim de rosas vermelhas. Tinha que concordar com seu primo Kakaroto, realmente sua tia possuía um ótimo bom gosto para decoração.

Bulma quando estacionou o carro em frente ao casarão suspirou e deu um sorriso sincero, pegou sua bolsa ao lado do carona e saiu de seu Nissan, indo em direção a porta de entrada do local.

**&**

Enquanto isso, Gine estava na cozinha terminando de cozinhar o bolo de chocolate, que tinha feito especialmente para sua sobrinha. Aquela deliciosa guloseima já estava despertando o interesse de seus filhos, que estavam próximos da mesa sentados, fingindo que olhavam o celular. No entanto Gine sabia muito bem o que eles queriam, era mais do que óbvio, a constatação certeira a fez revirar os olhos, pois tanto Turles como Kakaroto pareciam dois garotos travessos que esperavam o bolo sair do forno para atacá-lo.

\- Esse bolo é pra Bulma! Vocês só vão comê-lo quando ela chegar! – Avisou a morena autoritária.

\- Só um pedacinho, mãe! Por favor! A Bulma não vai se importar se eu comer antes dela – Implorou Kakaroto chateado, arrancando uma gargalhada do irmão, que achava engraçada aquela situação

\- Kakaroto, filho, que idade você têm? 5 anos? Acho que já é crescidinho suficiente para controlar essa sua fome de leão – Repreendeu Gine.

De repente a conversa foi interrompida pelo barulho da campainha, que tocou de forma insistente, fazendo Gine desligar o forninho e correr rapidamente até a sala, onde abriu a porta e deu de cara com Bulma, que sorriu e abraçou a tia contente.

\- Ah querida! Que bom que você chegou! Como foi a viagem? – Perguntou Gine puxando a azulada para dentro de casa e fechando a porta.

\- Oi, tia Gine! A viagem foi cansativa, pois levei mais tempo do que pensava para chegar aqui, por conta de um acidente na rodovia! – Replicou Bulma.

\- Você deve estar com fome! Eu fiz um delicioso bolo de chocolate para você. Vamos até a cozinha, os rapazes estão lá – Gesticulou a morena sendo seguida pela sobrinha.

Quando Bulma ingressou na espaçosa cozinha de sua tia, foi abraçada por seus primos de forma carinhosa, a pegando totalmente de surpresa.

\- Calma! Calma, meninos! Eu prometo que não vou fugir! Assim vocês vão me amassar – Brincou a azulada se soltando dos dois.

\- Que bom que você veio Bulma! Você está bem? – Pediu Turles atencioso enquanto puxava a prima pela mão para sentar perto dele.

\- Sim, estou bem e vou ficar melhor ainda agora que vou começar uma nova vida aqui! – Respondeu a jovem confiante.

\- Ficamos felizes em saber que você se recuperou bem! – Falou a morena ao mesmo tempo que tirava do forninho o bolo de chocolate e colocava em cima da mesa.

\- Bem... foi difícil, mas graças a deus estou aqui com vocês, não quero nunca mais passar pelo que passei, prefiro esquecer, podemos falar de outra coisa? – Inquiriu a azulada séria.

\- Com certeza, Bulma! – Concordou Turles.

\- Então, Kakaroto, me fale um pouco do seu batalhão, como é trabalhar lá com o tio Bardock? – Perguntou curiosa a jovem, enquanto pegava um pedaço de bolo de chocolate oferecido por sua tia.

\- O nosso batalhão é super conhecido pela eficiência dele nos resgates, a comida é maravilhosa, Picollo e Kuririn são os cadetes que melhor cozinham lá. Você deve tomar cuidado com o Kame, pois ele é meio pervertido, tanto que já apanhou algumas vezes da nossa paramédica por espioná-la tomando banho, não se engane com a aparência dele, de um senhor idoso bonzinho e inocente. Trabalhar com o meu pai tem seus pontos positivos e também seus negativos, gosto do jeito como ele comanda o batalhão, mesmo que ele exija mais de mim do que dos outros – Respondeu sincero o moreno ao mesmo tempo que devorava uma fatia de bolo rapidamente.

\- Me diga uma coisa primo, você vai ser o meu tenente ou vai ser outra pessoa? – Inquiriu curiosa.

\- Não, o seu tenente vai ser o Vegeta, e já vou te adiantando, ele é super exigente, além de ser rabugento, você vai precisar saber lidar com a fera.

\- Estou vendo que vou pegar um tenente casca grossa, aja paciência

\- É melhor você se comportar Bulma e deixar esse seu gênio um pouco de lado, senão vai brigar com ele no primeiro dia de trabalho e falo sério, Vegeta não é de levar desaforo para casa.

\- Certo! Vou tentar o meu melhor, eu prometo! Mas ele também tem que colaborar – Anuiu a azulada tomando um pouco de suco.

\- Bulma, onde estão suas malas? – Perguntou Turles tentando mudar de assunto, pois notou que o clima estava ficando tenso no lugar.

\- No meu carro, você poderia pegá-las, por favor? – Pediu ao mesmo tempo que dava a chave do seu Sentra para o moreno.

\- Kakaroto, você poderia me ajudar a trazer as coisas de Bulma? – Gesticulou o promotor antes de caminhar para fora da cozinha.

\- Sim, já estou indo! – Anuiu Kakaroto terminando de comer mais uma fatia de bolo, para depois se levantar e seguir o irmão.

**&**

Após a saída dos rapazes, Bulma suspirou e resolveu pedir para sua tia o que tinha acontecido com Raditz, pois não tinha mais ouvido falar dele, já há algum tempo e as mensagens que enviava para ele, eram visualizadas, mas nunca respondidas. Ela tinha chegado a questionar Turles sobre o que tinha acontecido com Raditz, mas ele era sempre evasivo e desviava do assunto, o que a deixou preocupada com o primo, pois os dois sempre se deram bem.

\- Tia Gine, o que houve com Raditz? Por que ele não está mais morando com vocês? – Inquiriu séria fitando a morena, que a olhou tensa e depois se sentou de frente a ela.

\- Bem, não sei por onde começar, pois não gosto de falar muito sobre isso, mas vou lhe contar meio por cima. Bem... Bardock expulsou Raditz de casa não por ele ser dono de um estabelecimento de Swing, mas por causa do sócio que ele arrumou que não é uma pessoa de boa índole.

\- Quem é esse cara? Ele tem alguma ficha na policia ou é mafioso? Pois acredito que o tio Bardock só faria o que fez se a coisa fosse séria, ele ama demais os filhos – Falou Bulma convicta.

\- O sócio de Raditz se chama Zarbon Vilabory, ele é um homem muito rico e faz parte da alta sociedade da cidade, bem influente, mas ele tem um lado obscuro, digamos que podre e que poucos conhecem, tanto eu como Turles sabemos o que o FBI e a CIA passam para a gente, vou direto ao ponto, Zarbon é um traficante internacional de escravas sexuais, ligado a seqüestros e a prostituição. No entanto ninguém conseguiu provas necessárias para incriminá-lo, pois as testemunhas sempre desapareciam de forma misteriosa, nunca eram encontradas, algumas até foram assassinadas da pior forma possível. Tanto seu primo, como eu e o seu tio achamos que a casa de Swing é apenas um negócio de fachada para esconder crimes, mas Raditz disse que estávamos exagerando e que não iria desistir do negócio dele, por meras especulações. Bardock ficou furioso com ele e o expulsou de casa e depois disso já faz algum tempo que ele não liga mais para nós, isso me deixa muito triste – Murmurou Gine chateada.

\- Que chato isso tia, não fique assim, uma hora ou outra o Raditz vai se tocar que está fazendo uma burrada em não ter acreditado em vocês!

\- Só espero que quando isso aconteça não seja tarde demais para ele – Replicou preocupada.

E assim, sobrinha e tia conversaram por mais alguns minutos, até Kakaroto e Turles voltarem para a cozinha, após colocarem as malas de Bulma no quarto antigo do irmão deles.

**&**

Enquanto isso, bem longe da casa dos Blacks, Raditz estacionava seu BMW conversível em frente ao seu estabelecimento, cujo qual a fachada era em estilo neoclássico, com um chafariz em frente, arbustos e árvores num canto que simulavam um pequeno jardim, com bancos para sentar.

Ao sair do veiculo, Raditz foi recebido pelo segurança da casa de Swing, que o conduziu para dentro do local, ele tinha chegado mais cedo do que era acostumado, para sua estranheza encontrou uma movimentação lá dentro um tanto suspeita, avistou pessoas que nunca tinha visto por lá e que estavam saindo do escritório de Zarbon, segurando duas jovens pelo braço, que pareciam meio áreas. Foi nesse nítido momento, que a briga que ele teve com sua família voltou fortemente em sua mente, pois algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa ali não estava certa, porém resolveu por hora ignorar o que sua intuição tentava lhe dizer, prometendo a si próprio que depois tentaria descobrir o que estava acontecendo. De repente seus devaneios foram cortados pela aproximação de Zarbon, que estava meio sem jeito.

\- Boa noite, Raditz! Eu não te esperava tão cedo na casa, você costuma aparecer somente depois da meia noite – Falou o esverdeado nitidamente incomodado.

\- Boa noite, Zarbon! Hoje resolvi vir mais cedo, pois queria arrumar algumas coisas no bar, mudar o jeito que as garçonetes servem os clientes nos quartos e salas – Respondeu o moreno sério ao mesmo tempo que caminhava até o salão principal da casa, onde ficava o barzinho.

\- A compreendi, você devia ter me falado que eu já tinha feito isso por você!

\- Eu não queria te incomodar, sócio! Já que você é um homem muito ocupado – Retrucou Raditz pensativo.

\- Certo, então! Vou voltar para o escritório e encerrar algumas coisas por lá e já venho te ajudar – Declarou Zarbon antes de se afastar de seu sócio.

**&**

Domingo passou num piscar de olhos, e segunda-feira começou com tudo para Bardock, que ao chegar em seu batalhão, suspirou e mandou chamar Vegeta, pois precisava comunicá-lo a respeito de Bulma. O moreno estava nervoso, porque sabia que seu tenente iria chiar ao saber que o substituto de Popo era sua sobrinha Bulma, no entanto resolveu enfrentá-lo, pois quem mandava lá era ele e a ordem de colocá-la ali veio do comissário e tinha um bom motivo. De repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela batida na porta e a entrada de Vegeta na sala.

\- Me mandou chamar chefe? – Pediu Vegeta atencioso.

\- Sim, mandei! Sente-se – Gesticulou Bardock, fazendo o tenente acomodar-se na cadeira a sua frente.

\- Algum problema?

\- Não! Só quero te comunicar que achamos o substituto para o Popo, ela se apresentará ao batalhão hoje a tarde!

\- O QUÊ? ELA? Pensei que iria ser um cara que iria substituir Popo, não uma cadete, não aceito! Mande ela de volta ou a transfira para o batalhão do distrito 23, lá já tem duas cadetes, tenho certeza que não serão contra ter mais uma – Rosnou Vegeta se levantando, enfurecido, fazendo Bardock fechar a cara.

\- Não posso fazer isso, Vegeta! A transferência foi ordenada pelo comissário, a cadete é de São Francisco, já esta nessa função há três anos – Retrucou sério o comandante.

\- Então, a coloque no caminhão do Kakaroto, que no meu eu não quero!

\- Isso não é uma opção Vegeta ou uma escolha! A única vaga disponível é em seu caminhão e não me contrarie, pois quem manda aqui ainda sou eu, e olha que verifiquei isso hoje de manhã quando cheguei ao meu escritório! Deixe de ser machista homem! As coisas mudaram, acredito que ela vá fazer um bom trabalho assim como Popo! Tenha fé! – Vociferou Bardock impaciente e chateado com a reação de seu tenente.

\- Como quiser comandante, mas já vou avisando, se essa garota vacilar ou me irritar ela vai levar suspensão ou vai implorar para trocar de batalhão ou de caminhão. Chame-me a tarde quando ela chegar – Anuiu contrariado Vegeta, antes de sair da sala.

Após a saída de Vegeta, Bardock suspirou desgostoso, porque aquela era apenas a primeira parte de seus incômodos, só estava esperando o momento que Sadala soubesse que Bulma era sua sobrinha, a confusão iria somente aumentar. Sua cabeça já começava a doer, só de pensar no incomodo que iria passar.

-

Continua


	3. Você me estressa!

-

Vegeta saiu furioso da sala do comandante, sempre quando ele ficava assim, somente uma rapidinha resolveria o problema ou uma boa cerveja ou a voz amorosa de sua falecida esposa, mas como estava trabalhando e Lisy tinha morrido, resolveu procurar a primeira opção, antes que houvesse uma chamada. Para a sua sorte Kakaroto pegaria a próxima ocorrência, o deixando livre, então sem hesitar atravessou a rua e entrou numa lanchonete, onde avistou de primeira a garçonete gostosa que sempre dava em cima dele, no entanto ele nunca lhe deu uma chance se quer. Como se encontrava tenso e só uma trepada ligeira funcionária no seu caso, ele resolveu dar uma chance a moça, mesmo que ela não fosse o seu tipo de mulher,

Quando entrou no estabelecimento, o moreno sentou-se á mesa que sempre costumava acomodar-se, e de imediato uma loira com uma roupa um tanto provocante para o horário de trabalho, se aproximou dele com um caderninho em mãos e um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Mary era obcecada por Vegeta, pois sempre que podia fazia questão de atendê-lo, tinha uma paixão secreta por ele, o desejava bastante, pena que aquele bombeiro charmoso nunca tinha lhe dado a atenção que ela queria.

\- Tenente Sadala, bom dia! O que gostaria de comer? – Pediu a garçonete jogando charme para o moreno.

\- Bom dia, Mary! Digamos que primeiro quero um hambúrguer de bacon no capricho e de sobremesa quero comer a sua torta especial, se é que você me entende – Respondeu Vegeta num sussurro piscando o olho, fazendo a garçonete ficar corada com aquela resposta, além de extremamente excitada, já imaginando os dois fazendo sexo.

Porém a realidade de repente acertou Mary, lhe fazendo voltar a realidade bruscamente, um pouco hesitante, a loira ficou pensativa, pois custava a acreditar que ele queria transar com ela, para confirmar suas suspeitas, ela aproximou-se mais do bombeiro, que sorriu de canto.

\- Você quer transar? – Pediu esperançosa.

\- Quero! Logo depois de eu terminar o meu lanche, vou te aguardar apenas quinze minutos, em frente ao Motel Rosesy, que fica a duas quadras daqui. Se caso você não aparecer lá vou entender que você não está tão afim de mim e vou respeitar – Replicou sério.

\- Com certeza estarei lá meu bem! Vou mandar fazer o seu hambúrguer o mais rápido possível, pois quero que você aprecie a minha sobremesa sem demora – Declarou Mary com um olhar malicioso, antes de lamber os lábios e caminhar até a cozinha da lanchonete.

Após ficar sozinho, Vegeta suspirou cansado, pois odiava sair no horário de serviço para caçar um rabo de saia, aquele não era o seu feitio, porém atualmente era uma das coisas que o acalmavam, nem que fosse por algumas horas.

**&**

Enquanto isso, Chichi estacionava o seu carro, no estacionamento de seu renomado salão de beleza, que ficava num pequeno prédio de dois andares, num bairro nobre da cidade. Ao adentrar no estabelecimento, a morena já encontrou suas três funcionárias no canto esquerdo lavando o cabelo das clientes. Ao mesmo tempo em que Patrick e Mark conversavam e tomavam um café bem forte, provavelmente aguardavam as clientes chegarem.

Chichi como de praxe cumprimentou todos que estavam naquela sala, antes de subir a escada que levava ao seu escritório, ao ingressar nele, deixou a bolsa num dos sofás e olhou pela janela de vidro, que dava para a sala onde aconteciam os atendimentos, suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira. Já faziam longos dez anos que ela tinha aberto aquele salão de beleza, não tinha sido fácil, mas depois pegou o jeito, ela ainda se lembrava quando atendia a clientela, cortava cabelo, fazia maquiagem e penteados, era uma época que lhe deixava feliz. Atualmente ela só ajudava no salão, se o pessoal dela não desse conta ou algum deles ficasse doente, senão ficava somente na administração.

De repente os devaneios de Chichi foram cortados pelo barulho do detector de fumaça, que indicava que estava tendo um incêndio ali, primeiro ela achou estranho, até que se aproximou da onde ficava a cozinha, então sentiu um cheiro de gás e um odor de queimado, que ficavam cada vez mais fortes, além de fumaça. Até que uma explosão foi ouvida e com isso o pequeno prédio tremeu e chamas começaram a tomar conta do local. Patrick e Mark decidiram chamar os bombeiros, pois o problema estava muito sério. Todos saíram do estabelecimento, menos a dona, o que preocupou os funcionários, que ficaram aflitos, pois tinham escombros e estilhaços de vidros pelo chão e muita fumaça. Só rezavam que os bombeiros chegassem a tempo para salvar Chichi.

**&**

Nesse mesmo instante, no batalhão, Kakaroto olhava com o semblante sério as mensagens no seu celular, e sacudia a cabeça não acreditando que Maron ainda estava correndo atrás dele, após o doloroso termino de noivado que eles tiverem a meses atrás. Kakaroto ainda se lembrava do dia que a pegou no flagrante com um colega de trabalho dela, aos beijos dentro de um carro no estacionamento do supermercado. O moreno nunca tinha se decepcionado tanto com uma pessoa, ele a amava loucamente e ela jogou seu amor na lata de lixo e depois que o perdeu ficou o perseguindo, tentando voltar.

De repente, Kakaroto foi trazido à realidade, quando a sirene tocou no batalhão, de imediato se levantou e guardou o celular dentro de sua pasta que estava em cima da mesa e saiu da saleta que era disponibilizada para os tenentes e seguiu rapidamente para a garagem onde estavam os caminhões. Ao chegar lá, ele constatou que o pessoal já tinha começado a se vestir com a roupa de resgate, sem demora ele fez o mesmo. Enquanto a voz que vinha direto da central avisava pela segunda vez o que tinha acontecido e o local do atendimento daquela chamada.

_Vazamento de gás seguido de explosão, no bairro Union Golden, prédio comercial Diamonty, onde se localiza o salão de beleza Glamour Hair. Na rua Columbia Three, esquina com a avenida Lemony Fair, número 309. Chamada para o Caminhão 23 e ambulância 74._

\- Piccolo, você verificou as mangueiras e os outros materiais? – Perguntou Kakaroto sério e atencioso.

\- Sim, tenente, alguns minutos antes da chamada.

\- Tenshinhan, você vai dirigir o caminhão de novo hoje! – Ordenou o moreno se terminando de se vestir.

\- Pode deixar! – Murmurou o homem calvo entrando no caminhão e o ligando.

Mais do que ligeiro Kakaroto, Kuririn, Piccolo, Whis e Kame ingressaram no veiculo, que partiu ligeiramente em direção a ocorrência. Eles ligaram a sirene e foram o mais rápido que podiam, pois ficaram sabendo pelo rádio do caminhão que havia uma pessoa presa dentro do prédio.

**&**

Enquanto isso, o tenente Sadala voltava de sua rapidinha, seu semblante estava bem mais sereno, então adentrou no prédio do batalhão e caminhou direto para o vestiário e depois foi para ducha, onde tomou um banho gelado e trocou de roupa.

Já mais calmo, Vegeta foi até sua sala revisar alguns relatórios, e terminar de escrever o que ainda se encontrava pendente, que era do salvamente que sua equipe tinha feito no dia anterior, que ainda não tinha sido entregue para o comandante. Suspirou e resolveu se concentrar no trabalho, se esquecendo dos problemas que estavam lhe incomodando.

**&**

Nesse exato momento, o caminhão 23 e a ambulância 74 estacionam bem em enfrente ao estabelecimento comercial. Kakaroto, Piccolo e Kuririn, descem correndo do caminhão, conversam com dois funcionários do salão e então vão rapidamente até o prédio e entram nele, usando suas máscaras e roupas especiais, que são utilizados em lugares tomados pelas chamas e pela fumaça e começam a procurar Chichi. Para a sorte deles o prédio não era tão grande, tinha somente dois andares, podendo ser considerado uma casa. No entanto, o que preocupava o pequeno grupo de resgate naquele momento era o excesso de fumaça e o fogo que tomavam conta de uma parte do estabelecimento.

\- Vamos nos dividir, eu vou subir, Piccolo vai para esquerda e você Kuririn vê se consegue chegar aos fundos do salão. Nós nos encontramos daqui cinco minutos aqui, não podemos arriscar ficar muito tempo, o local já está começando a ficar tomado pelas chamas e a desmoronar – Falou Kakaroto sério.

\- Como quiser tenente! – Anuiu Piccolo, antes de se afastar e entrar num extenso corredor a sua esquerda.

\- Certo! – Murmurou o rapaz baixinho, enquanto caminhava até os fundos do estabelecimento.

Após os cadetes desaparecerem de sua vista, Kakaroto subiu de maneira cuidadosa a escadaria que levava ao segundo pavimento, onde ficavam, o escritório, a cozinha e a sala de massagem. O moreno primeiro verificou o escritório, mas nada encontrou, o mesmo aconteceu com a sala de massagem, porém ao se aproximar da cozinha, que ficava no final de um corredor estreito, pode avistar no chão uma mulher desmaiada e rapidamente se aproximou dela, havia alguns escombros pelo caminho, fumaça, e estava muito quente, abaixou-se ao lado dela, verificou a pulsação e sentiu que estava fraca, também tinha um pequeno corte na cabeça dela. De repente o fogo começou a aumentar, sem alternativa de pedir aos paramédicos que viessem buscá-la, Kakaroto pegou a morena no colo e correu em rumo a escada, a descendo rapidamente.

\- Kuririn e Piccolo, eu já encontrei a proprietária do estabelecimento, estou com ela, estamos saindo do prédio. As buscas acabaram, podemos ir – Declarou o moreno, ouvindo a seguir na escuta, um afirmativo de ambos os cadetes.

Quando Kakaroto, já estava fora do prédio, correu até onde os paramédicos do batalhão estavam e depositou a garota na maca, para ser atendida.

Enquanto Lapis limpava o rosto de Chichi, Lazuli verificava os sinais vitais da morena, para depois lhe entubar, pois ela já se encontrava com dificuldades para respirar.

Kakaroto observou os paramédicos por um breve momento, não conseguia parar de encarar a moça que ele salvou, não deixou de reparar, em como o rosto dela era muito bonito e delicado, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, algo nela o atraia. Até que de repente, ele voltou a realidade, suspirou e caminhou até o caminhão e mandou Whis, Kame e Piccolo apagarem o incêndio, com as mangueiras, que começaram a mandar água para os focos principais do incêndio. Depois de meia hora o fogo já estava controlado e Chichi já tinha dado entrada no hospital Saint Peter Hospital, onde ela ficaria dois dias até se recuperar.

**&**

Algumas horas se passaram, e já tinha passado do horário do almoço, quando Bulma estacionou o seu carro em frente o batalhão de bombeiros do distrito 19 e desceu vagarosamente do veiculo. A azulada estava vestindo uma calça de abrigo preta e uma blusinha cinza clara e para combinar calçava um tênis preto. O cabelo encontrava-se preso num rabo de cavalo e a maquiagem era discreta. Seria o seu primeiro dia de trabalho naquele lugar, esperava que tudo desse certo, estava ansiosa para conhecer seu tenente e equipe. Ao se aproximar da área onde ficavam os caminhões, ela encontrou seu primo e mais alguns homens jogando cartas, Kakaroto quando a viu veio lhe abraçar e depois a puxou pela mão.

\- Gente, essa é minha prima Bulma! Ela vem trabalhar conosco aqui no batalhão – Contou o moreno.

\- Olá! Bulma! Seja bem-vinda! – Falaram Broly, Kuririn, Tenshinhan e Piccolo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Olá, meninos! Obrigado! – Sorriu a azulada, já se sentindo em casa.

\- Vai trabalhar no escritório com o comandante? – Perguntou Kuririn curioso.

\- Não gente, a Bulma é a cadete que veio transferida do batalhão lá de São Francisco, vai substituir Popo no caminhão de Vegeta – Revelou Kakaroto sério, notando a face de seus colegas mudarem de alegres para espantados.

\- Então era por isso que Vegeta estava meio furioso hoje de manhã? – Murmurou Tenshinhan para Broly, que sacudiu a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

\- Moça, se prepare que o Vegeta não é nada bonzinho! Além de ser muito exigente – Aconselhou Kuririn preocupado.

\- Eu também não sou um poço de gentileza, rapazinho! Qual é o seu nome mesmo? – Inquiriu Bulma séria, notando que o clima não estava dos melhores lá.

\- Nossa... pelo jeito você é bem espirituosa. Meu nome é Kuririn prazer! Esse aqui do meu lado é o Tenshihan, e ao lado dele Broly, e na minha frente o Piccolo.

\- Prazer, rapazes! Gostaria de poder ficar mais, mas preciso falar com o comandante e depois com a fera, quer dizer tenente – Murmurou a garota, arrancando risada de seus colegas.

\- Venha, Bulma! Vou te levar lá, antes que Vegeta apareça por aqui – Falou Kakaroto levando a prima para dentro do batalhão.

**&**

Nesse mesmo instante, Vegeta estava na cozinha bebendo um café, quando de repente viu Kakaroto passar com uma mulher com cabelos azulados, até estranhou pensando que fosse a ex-noiva do colega, mas depois notou que aquela garota era mais bonita que a tal de Maron. Quem seria ela? Uma nova conquista de Kakaroto ou alguma visitante? Ficou se questionando, até que ao caminhar até o corredor, viu de longe a estranha e atraente mulher adentrar na sala do comandante e o abraçar sorridente. Aquilo estava estranho, mas pelo que viu, era uma visitante, suspirou e olhou no relógio e notou que o horário que a cadete tinha para se apresentar estava se esgotando, sorriu de canto ao imaginar que ela não viria ou chegaria atrasada, mostrando assim sua incompetência. No entanto, ele não estava pronto para o que aconteceria logo a seguir, ao passar por ele, Kakaroto parou e o encarou, antes de soltar uma notícia bombástica.

\- O comandante está te chamando, a cadete acabou de chegar e para o seu conhecimento ela é minha prima e é bom tratá-la com respeito, senão vai se ver comigo – Murmurou Kakaroto sério antes de continuar caminhando e deixar para trás um desconcertado tenente, que não esperava por aquilo.

Vegeta tentava assimilar o que foi lhe dito e depois de poucos minutos ficou possesso, pois não acreditava que Bardock tinha colocado sua sobrinha para trabalhar no caminhão dele. Quando se acalmou, o moreno caminhou até a sala do comandante, onde bateu na porta e ingressou na sala.

\- Tenente Vegeta, eu gostaria de lhe apresentar a sua nova cadete! Ela se chama Bulma Son Briefs – Anunciou Bardock de forma gentil.

\- E é sua sobrinha! Já vou adiantando que não vou pegar leve com você garota, só porque é sobrinha do comandante, não terá regalias. Você será tratada como igual aos outros cadetes, senhorita Briefs! – Vociferou o moreno de maneira arrogante, deixando a azulada enfurecida.

\- Sim, ela é minha sobrinha, e não peço tratamento especial a ela! Bulma está aqui por recomendações do comissário, como disse antes e repito, ela já tem três anos de experiência, não é nenhuma iniciante!

\- Farei da melhor forma possível o meu trabalho, tenente Sadala! Não quero que facilite para mim, peço que me trate como trata os seus cadetes, não tenho medo de pegar no pesado ou me arriscar! – Declarou Bulma estreitando os olhos, se contendo ao máximo para não insultar o seu chefe.

Vegeta gostou do jeito arrogante e furioso que a garota o respondeu, mas sem perder a compostura, deu um sorriso de canto, aquela interação entre eles seria interessante de alguma forma. Mostraria para ela, que não era fácil ser um de seus cadetes. Faria Bulma aos poucos se arrepender de ter vindo para aquele batalhão, ela era até atraente, mas não se deixaria levar por isso, não pegaria leve com ela.

-

Continua


	4. Problemas a caminho!

-

Bardock observou seu tenente ficar pensativo com as palavras de Bulma, aquilo era de certo modo atípico para ele, como não queria dar espaço para mais confusão, o comandante resolveu dar algo para eles focarem sua atenção e interromper aquele clima pesado.

\- Tenente Sadala, leve Bulma para conhecer a equipe que faz parte do seu caminhão e lhe oriente sobre como funciona o batalhão aqui – Bardock ordenou sério.

\- Sim, comandante! Venha comigo Bulma – Gesticulou o moreno, antes de abrir a porta para sua nova cadete e ele passarem.

Já fora da sala de Bardock, a azulada seguiu Vegeta, e enquanto caminhava próxima a ele, foi observando como seu novo tenente se portava, ele lhe pareceu atencioso e detalhista ao mostrá-la o vestiário.

\- Então, você vai ficar com esse armário aqui, ele era do Popo – Gesticulou o moreno sério.

\- Certo, logo trarei minhas coisas para colocar aí! E a ducha fica onde?

\- Naquela porta a esquerda ficam as duchas! Quando você for usar avise para que ninguém tome banho no mesmo horário que você, mas isso é ao seu critério. Lazuli não se importa de tomar banho ao mesmo tempo que outro membro do pelotão, já que as duchas são separadas umas das outras, porém isso você que decide, cada pessoa tem sua preferência – Explicou Vegeta encarando Bulma, que ficou pensativa com aquela informação.

\- Bem, no nosso batalhão existiam duchas separadas para mulheres, mas para mim não tem problema não usar junto com homens, sou de boa!

\- Bom saber, que você não é do tipo tímida! – Sussurrou mais pra ele do que para a azulada, que logo corou ao ouvi-lo.

\- Venha quero te mostrar a cozinha, lá nós revezamos para ver quem cozinha cada dia. Já vou avisando que a comida de Nappa é horrível – Falou Vegeta fazendo cara de nojo, enquanto caminhava com Bulma para fora do vestiário.

Não demorou pra eles chegarem à cozinha, que estava extremamente limpa e vazia, Bulma notou que tudo era muito organizado, pelo menos eles gostavam de arrumar tudo nos seus devidos lugares, muito contrário do batalhão em que ela trabalhou anteriormente.

\- Quarta-feira da semana que vem você vai cozinhar junto com o Kuririn, vou anotar aqui no livro dos cozinheiros da semana – Declarou Vegeta ao mesmo tempo que anotava no nome de Bulma.

\- Meu primo cozinha? – Pediu espantada olhando o nome de Kakaroto na lista.

\- Digamos que ele até que é razoável, mas o que interessa pra mim na realidade é saber se você faz uma comida que presta ou não! Eu sou exigente com meus cadetes! Não quero ter uma pessoa inútil como o Nappa na cozinha fazendo o almoço, odiaria ter que ir comer fora, com pouco tempo de folga. Então me surpreenda na cozinha novata, que pegarei leve com você pelo menos naquele dia que você vai cozinhar – Revelou o moreno sério.

\- E você por acaso é um excelente cozinheiro, tenente? – Retrucou Bulma indignada com as palavras dele, pois o achou muito arrogante.

\- Digamos que eu costumo receber elogios até do comandante – Gabou-se Vegeta caminhando para fora da cozinha, sendo seguido por Bulma que tinha ficado espantada com aquela informação, pois sabia que o tio dela era um cara exigente quando se tratava de comida.

**&**

Quando Bulma e Vegeta chegaram à sala de espera onde os cadetes estavam sentados vendo televisão, estes de imediato desligaram o televisor e encaram Vegeta, que gostava de ver que seus subordinados respeitavam a sua presença

\- Homens, essa é a nova cadete, ela vai substituir o Popo – Expos o tenente, ganhando olhares chocados de seus cadetes, que não esperavam por aquilo.

\- Eu não disse! Vocês não acreditaram em mim! – Murmurou Broly para Jeice, que comia a jovem com os olhos.

\- Sou a Bulma Briefs e vocês? – Perguntou a azulada encarando os colegas, que a olhavam de forma curiosa, menos um que a despia só com o olhar.

\- Eu sou o Jeice gatinha, ao seu dispor, vou adorar te ajudar em tudo, principalmente relaxar de uma forma gostosa depois do horário de trabalho – Piscou o loiro, ganhando um olhar mortal de Vegeta, que tinha ficado irado com aquilo.

\- Eu sou o Nappa! Seja bem vinda – O homem calvo murmurou.

\- Nós já nos conhecemos antes, mas lembrando, me chamo Broly e não ligue para o tarado do Jeice, ele sempre age assim na frente de mulheres bonitas – Confessou o rapaz com um sorriso.

\- Tudo bem! Eu sei que sou linda e gostosa, Jeice! Prometo que vou pensar com carinho nesse seu sonho de consumo, mas no momento não estou disponível para uma voltinha ou duas em qualquer lugar que seja, principalmente na sua cama, por mais que seja tentadora essa proposta – Retrucou debochada a garota.

\- Gostei de você, Bulma! – Sussurrou Nappa achando graça da resposta que seu companheiro recebeu.

\- Viu cara! É amor a primeira vista! – Falou Jeice para Broly.

\- Vai sonhando cara, o Kakaroto e Bardock te esganam, são parentes dela! E tome jeito senão te suspendo e ainda conto o motivo pra eles – Esbravejou Vegeta incomodado com aquilo, fazendo Jeice engolir em seco.

\- Se deu mal tarado de plantão, hahahahahaha! – Gargalhou o homem calvo.

\- Cadete Briefs, agora eu quero que você vá até a garagem, e verifique todos os equipamentos do caminhão, se está tudo em ordem! Nosso caminhão é o 37 e aproveite para mudar de roupa, pois a qualquer momento podemos receber uma chamada de urgência. A propósito o armário das roupas que usamos fica a esquerda da porta de entrada para cá, fácil de achar – Ordenou autoritário Vegeta.

\- Sim, tenente, eu estou indo – Murmurou Bulma antes de caminhar até a garagem onde estavam os caminhões.

**&**

A moça de madeixas azuladas demorou menos de meia hora para verificar se os equipamentos que estavam no caminhão se encontravam em perfeito estado e prontos para uso, porém notou que o oxigênio de um dos kits estava quase vazio, então o substituiu por um cheio, já que estava acostumada a fazer esse tipo de vistoria em seu antigo batalhão.

De forma intuitiva ela achou o armário onde ficavam as roupas usadas pelos cadetes, e um sorriso se formou em sua face ao ver o seu nome em um, com certeza seu tio Bardock tinha mandado providenciar um para ela, sabendo de sua vinda para o corpo de bombeiros. Então, ela se vestiu rapidamente e voltou para a garagem, onde encontrou um moreno e uma loira próximos a uma ambulância, eles estavam vestidos com roupas de paramédicos, Bulma logo deduziu que faziam parte do time e resolveu se apresentar a eles, já que seu tenente não tinha feito isso.

\- Olá, sou a Bulma Briefs, nova cadete, estou substituindo o Popo! Nós ainda não fomos apresentados...

\- Olá, Bulma! Sou Lapis e essa é minha irmã Lazuli, nós somos os paramédicos e ficamos felizes de conhecê-la pelo menos você é simpática.

\- Olá, seja bem vinda a equipe! Ainda não acredito que você vai fazer parte do grupo do Vegeta, ele é extremamente machista e orgulhoso. Acho que você já reparou que ele não é nada simpático, torço para que você agüente a rabugice dele – Declarou a loira com um sorriso amigável.

\- Pois é... eu já reparei sim, porém tenho que me segurar, para não desacatar ele, não sou tão boazinha como pareço ser – Revelou Bulma.

De repente a conversa entre o trio foi interrompida por um barulho sonoro que vinha acompanhado de uma voz que tinha origem na central e avisava a respeito de uma ocorrência.

**&**

_Chamada para os caminhões 37 e 23 e ambulância 74, incêndio na empresa de confecção de roupas, Better Sofy, no bairro Mission Line, rua Alphonse River, cruzamento com a avenida Brookys, número 217. Repetindo, chamada para o caminhão 23 e 37, ambulância 74._

Ao ouvir aquela chamada, Bulma se despediu do casal de irmãos e se aproximou do seu caminhão, aguardando Vegeta, Broly, Nappa e Jeice se arrumarem rapidamente.

\- Hoje você vai estrear no batalhão com a honra de dirigir o caminhão, Bulma! – Ordenou o moreno com um sorriso debochado de lado, pois tinha quase certeza que ela iria se recusar, pois não conhecia bem todos os bairros da cidade.

\- Mas... – Bulma ficou chocada com aquilo, pois ela não pensava que ele iria fazê-la passar por aquela humilhação, só porque não conhecia muito bem a cidade para ir guiando o caminhão. Ela teria que recusar aquela oportunidade e sabia que aquilo era chato. Quando a azulada estava pronta para negar aquele “privilégio” algo aconteceu.

Kakaroto que de longe ouviu aquele absurdo fechou a cara, não acreditava que Vegeta estava querendo constranger sua prima daquele jeito, de forma impulsiva o moreno interveio do único jeito que poderia.

\- Bulma, eu vou dirigir o meu caminhão hoje, então me siga, que eu te mostro onde fica o local – Declarou Kakaroto sério, fazendo sua prima esboçar um sorriso faceiro e adentrar no caminhão, sendo seguida por sua equipe. Vegeta foi o último a entrar no veículo, porém antes disso lançou um olhar mortal ao outro tenente, que deu de ombros.

Bulma tirou o caminhão da garagem com maestria, como se já tivesse feito aquilo algumas vezes e realmente ela já tinha dirigido no seu antigo batalhão, então para ela não era nenhuma novidade. Já na rua, a azulada seguiu o caminhão do primo.

\- Bem... pelo jeito você dirigia no seu antigo batalhão – Afirmou Nappa observando como a garota tinha habilidade.

\- Sim, eles costumavam me deixar dirigir lá!

\- Dessa vez seu primo te salvou, mas na próxima ele não estará por perto, Briefs! – Rosnou Vegeta azedo

\- Eu até pensei em dizer não, tenente, pois eu não conheço tão bem a cidade, mas agradeço meu primo por ter se compadecido de mim, ao contrário de você, que queria me fazer passar vergonha – Retrucou um tanto furiosa, mas se contendo.

\- Mas você é uma abusada mesmo...

\- Desculpe, Vegeta, mas ela tem razão – Retrucou Broly recebendo um olhar desgostoso de seu tenente.

\- Chega de conversa, vamos nos concentrar na trajetória e no resgate – Ordenou Vegeta sério.

**&**

Após quase quinze minutos dirigindo, Bulma e Kakaroto estacionaram os caminhões próximos de outros caminhões de outros batalhões que também foram chamados. Bardock e os paramédicos pararam seus veículos logo atrás e desembarcaram para ficarem a par da situação, com os que já tinham chegado antes deles. Como sempre, Bardock, Vegeta e Kakaroto foram falar com outros tenentes e comandantes para saberem como agiriam.

Bulma ficou em silêncio observando o grande prédio da empresa envolto em chamas e fumaça, vários funcionários tossindo e outros desmaiados sendo socorridos pelos diversos paramédicos que atendiam em conjunto ao mesmo tempo.

Passado alguns minutos, finalmente Bardock e os tenentes retornaram até onde seus cadetes o aguardavam pelas instruções, todos estavam ansiosos para ajudar.

\- Ainda existem quinze pessoas desaparecidas dentro do prédio, agora é a nossa vez de ajudar. Decidi que Kakaroto e Vegeta levarão consigo para dentro do local, mais dois cadetes, sendo assim vocês trabalharão em trios.

\- Nós que vamos escolher as pessoas? – Pediu Kakaroto ansioso para entrar logo no prédio para ajudar.

\- Não! Nesse caso quem vai decidir isso sou eu, assim como vocês eu conheço o perfil de cada cadete. Então vamos lá, Whis e Picollo entrarão junto com Kakaroto, enquanto Bulma e Broly acompanharão Vegeta – Declarou o comandante.

\- Mas ela é uma novata comandante! Acho melhor levar o Nappa – Reclamou Vegeta.

\- Discordo de você, Vegeta! Ela já tem três anos de experiência, nenhuma reclamação na ficha dela, que a impeça de entrar lá dentro e ajudar. Dê uma chance para Bulma e pare de implicar, agora vocês são um time, tem que trabalharem juntos e sem discriminação. Agora entrem no prédio e ajudem os outros bombeiros acharem os desaparecidos que faltam – Bradou Bardock enquanto gesticulava.

Vegeta novamente fechou a cara depois do discurso de Bardock segurou a raiva e correu para dentro da edificação junto com seu grupo, que estava totalmente em alerta.

\- Permaneçam próximos a mim, só se afastem com autorização! Entendido? – Exigiu o moreno analisando um local totalmente tomado pelas chamas.

\- Sim! – Concordaram Bulma e Broly ao mesmo tempo.

Quando de repente um desmoronamento logo a frente deles, os fez parar e mudar de trajeto. Enquanto caminhavam, eles foram berrando e avisando que eram bombeiros e que se tivesse alguém ali que precisasse de ajuda gritasse.

Bulma tava tão concentrada em ouvir alguém que quase foi atingida por um pedaço do teto, se não fosse Vegeta a puxar rapidamente contra ele, algum ruim teria acontecido com ela.

\- Cuidado! Preste mais atenção ao seu redor! Não quero que saia machucada no seu primeiro dia de trabalho – Resmungou o tenente.

Broly revirou os olhos, Vegeta ás vezes o surpreendia, era turrão e gentil ao mesmo tempo, porém muito teimoso. De repente uma voz feminina bem baixinha foi ouvida por Bulma, que estacou no lugar tentando ver da onde ela vinha, chamando atenção de seus companheiros de resgate.

\- O que houve? Está escutando alguma coisa? – Questionou Vegeta, antes de também ouvir a mesma voz que sua cadete.

\- Tem uma pessoa por aqui! Provavelmente atrás daquela porta ali! – Apontou a azulada andando com cuidado entre as chamas e escombros, sendo seguida por seu tenente e Broly.

A voz da vítima ficava mais alta conforme o trio se aproximava do local onde ficava o depósito, eles não demoraram a alcançar a porta, que se encontrava travada, por conta de um sistema de segurança, se a luz faltasse, ela se fecharia automática e abriria somente quando a energia voltasse. 

\- Ela está trancada! Parece algo automático! – Murmurou Bulma analisando o pequeno dispositivo acoplado na fechadura da porta.

\- Mas que droga! Não temos alternativa a não ser arrombar. Trouxe a ferramenta para forçar a porta a abrir, Broly?

\- Sim, senhor!

\- Então, faça logo, pois não temos muito tempo, o local todo está desmoronando e o fogo já tomou toda a construção – Ordenou Vegeta tentando ajudar o seu subordinado com sua halligan, que tinha guardado numa grande mochila que tinha trazido consigo.

Tanto Broly, como Vegeta tentaram arrombar a porta, enquanto um usava o pé de cabra, o outro utilizava uma halligan. Bulma ficou apreensiva vendo que aquilo não estava dando muito certo, e o calor estava aumentando lá. De repente num acesso impulsivo, a garota abriu o circuito do dispositivo que trancava a porta, pegou alguns fios e depois tirou a bateria de seu comunicador e fez dar um curto circuito na tranca, fazendo em segundos a porta abrir. Tanto Vegeta como Broly ficaram boquiabertos com o que a garota tinha acabado de fazer.

\- Uoou, você tem que me ensinar a fazer isso – Declarou Broly antes de adentrar no depósito e sair com a vítima tossindo muito em seu colo.

\- Vamos, vamos! O Kakaroto acabou de me dizer pelo comunicador que acharam o restante das vítimas, só faltava essa – Gesticulou Vegeta caminhando depressa com sua equipe para fora do prédio.

**&**

Alguns minutos se passaram e a construção já se encontrava totalmente tomada pelas chamas, os bombeiros tentavam apagar o fogo com jatos e jatos de água. Um pouco longe dali, Vegeta, Bulma, Broly, Kakaroto e Whis conversavam.

\- Nossa priminha, você é um gênio, devia ter ficado na engenharia robótica, mas não te culpo por optar em ser bombeira é bem mais emocionante! O comandante vai gostar de saber que você salvou o dia!

\- Que isso, primo! Eu, Vegeta e Broly fizemos um trabalho em equipe, é mérito nosso e não só meu! – Admitiu modesta.

Vegeta ficou até meio sem jeito ao ouvir sua cadete falar daquela maneira, ele pensou que ela iria se gabar e encher a paciência dele, porém Bulma realmente o surpreendeu. Ela tinha qualidades como bombeira, mas também pequenas falhas, que ele iria fazer questão em corrigir. A azulada tinha ganhado seu respeito, no entanto ele não iria demonstrar, senão podia estragar o bom desempenho dela.

\- Sempre humilde, não é prima? Bem agora vamos indo, precisamos voltar ao batalhão.

\- Vamos então! Vou atrás de você de novo primo! Me espera viu!

\- Não, você não vai dirigindo na volta, quem vai dirigir sou eu! – Declarou Vegeta caminhando na frente da azulada que o seguiu confusa, mas sem reclamar.

**&**

Nesse mesmo instante, no fórum da cidade de Lucky terminava mais um julgamento contra um empresário corrupto, preso por enriquecimento ilícito e propina, o promotor do estado da Califórnia, Turles, saiu vitorioso novamente, pois tinha todas as provas necessárias.

Quando o moreno estava quase chegando ao estacionamento do fórum, ele ligou seu celular para ver se tinha alguma ligação importante. No entanto, o aparelho começou a tocar assim que pegou o sinal, ele olhou aquele número curioso, mas infelizmente não sabia de quem era e isso o deixou desconfiado, mas mesmo assim resolveu atender.

\- Promotor Turles Black falando!

\- Turles, aqui é a sua informante do FBI! – Sussurrou a loira.

\- O que houve? Por que está falando tão baixo? – Pediu o moreno já pressentindo algo ruim.

\- Seu irmão Raditz foi preso agora pouco, ele está encrencado, você precisa vir para cá urgente, antes que ele fale algo que não deve. E lembre-se essa ligação nunca existiu! – Murmurou Lunch antes de desligar o telefone.

-

Continua


	5. Tentação!

-

Após a ligação ser encerrada, Turles bufou enfurecido, muitas coisas vinham em sua cabeça, uma delas era o fato do tolo de seu irmão ter feito alguma besteira induzido pelo sócio marginal dele. Só esperava do fundo de seu coração que pudesse ajudar Raditz, mas um mau pressentimento estranho o deixava temeroso, pois detestaria ver seu irmão atrás das grades ou correndo perigo. Exasperado entrou em seu veiculo e partiu em rumo à central do FBI que ficava a algumas quadras dali.

Apesar do trânsito horrível que enfrentou Turles não demorou nem quinze minutos para chegar ao local que tanto almejava, estacionou seu carro num estacionamento particular e em passos rápidos entrou no prédio do FBI, porém foi barrado pelo segurança novato, que não o conhecia.

\- Qual é o motivo de sua visita senhor?

\- Me chamo Turles Black e sou promotor do estado e vim conversar com o capitão Trevys – Respondeu mostrando seus documentos que mostravam que ele era mesmo promotor de justiça.

\- Me perdoe, sou novo aqui, pode subir senhor Black – Gesticulou o jovem segurança, dando passagem para o moreno.

Turles mais do que ligeiro subiu uma escadaria lateral que dava para o andar onde ficava o FBI, adentrou de forma exasperada passando pela recepcionista que já o conhecia e caminhou até o capitão que estava conversando com um de seus subordinados, provavelmente algum que estava envolvido na prisão de seu irmão.

\- Promotor Black, o que devo a honra de sua ilustre visita? – Perguntou Thomaz debochado, pois sabia o motivo dele estar ali.

\- Quero ver o meu irmão, sei que você o trouxe para cá faz pouco tempo! – Respondeu Turles sincero e sem rodeios.

\- Não me diga que o traficante de mulheres é seu irmão? – Questionou o loiro com um sorriso presunçoso, enquanto caminhava para sua sala sendo seguido pelo moreno, que estava espumando de raiva.

\- Você não tem provas contra ele! Escute bem Thomaz, o Raditz não fez isso, você pegou um homem inocente – Rebateu evasivo o promotor adentrando no escritório do capitão e fechando a porta.

\- Infelizmente temos alguns recibos com autorização de pagamento assinado por seu irmão e esse dinheiro foi liberado para dois donos de boates que foram presos por aliciar jovens estrangeiras e vendê-las para o mercado clandestino de escravas sexuais – Explicou o capitão.

\- Mas isso não prova nada, isso não quer dizer que esse dinheiro foi para comprar mulheres – Protestou o moreno.

\- Mas pelo valor que consta nas notas, outra coisa não seria ou por acaso seu irmão iria gastar trezentos mil dólares numa noite em bebida? – Inquiriu sério.

\- Caramba! Eu admito que seja estranho, mas não vejo meu irmão fazendo esse tipo de coisa, se ele assinou pode ser que não tenha se ligado que o dinheiro era para isso – Argumentou Black nervoso.

\- Quem sabe... mas você sabe que situações assim requerem muita cautela.

\- Quero falar com o meu irmão! – Pediu exasperado.

\- Vou deixar você falar com ele, mas já vou adiantando que a advogada dele já está cuidando das coisas – Declarou o loiro caminhando para fora da sala sendo acompanhado por um Turles pensativo.

\- Que advogada? Quando que ela chegou? Ele ligou para ela? – Questionou curioso.

\- Não a conheço, mas pelo que observei, seu irmão conhece a moça. Ela chegou sete minutos antes de você e acredito que ele ligou para a advogada quando nós estávamos arrombando a porta do apartamento dele – Respondeu Thomaz parando em frente a uma sala privativa e dar três batidas na porta – Agora é com você, qualquer coisa estou na minha sala!

Depois de ser deixado em frente à porta, o moreno a abriu e entrou, quando o fez tomou um susto, ao ver quem se encontrava junto com seu irmão. Fazia anos que ele tinha visto Things, como ela estava bonita, totalmente diferente daquela garota desengonçada e sem graça

\- Vai só ficar me olhando ou vai me abraçar primo? – Pediu a loira se levantando e pulando no pescoço de Turles, que sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

Raditz ficou observando o casal com certo ciúme no olhar, pois não gostava de dividir a atenção da prima com seu irmão, que era um galanteador nato e tinha certeza que se Things bobeasse, Turles não hesitaria em levá-la para cama, não se importando com o fato que eles fossem primos. Um tanto emburrado bufou chamando a atenção da loira que sorriu e caminhou de volta a mesa sentando-se de frente a ele.

**&**

Enquanto isso, no banheiro coletivo do batalhão, Bulma encontrava-se bem a vontade tomando banho, não se importando de dividir o espaço com seus colegas, pois os boxes de banho eram individuais e possuíam uma porta sanfonada de pvc que garantia a privacidade. A azulada tava curtindo aquela água morninha relaxante, perdida em seus pensamentos, pois não conseguia tirar da cabeça o espanto de seu tenente quando ela abriu a porta usando a sua genialidade e criatividade para salvar aquela vítima. De repente, sem mais e nem menos, ela se pegou imaginando o corpo de Vegeta por debaixo daquela roupa toda de bombeiro, ele deveria ser musculoso igual o seu primo, suspirou. Só de pensar que ele devia ter uma pegada maravilhosa e de como supostamente se comportaria entre quatro paredes, a fez ficar excitada e cheia de tesão ao imaginar ele nu e totalmente dominador na cama. No entanto aquelas suposições foram interrompidas, quando a moça de madeixas turquesa foi trazida novamente a realidade, ao ouvir seu celular tocar embaixo de sua roupa que estava em cima de um balcão ali próximo. Vencida pela curiosidade Bulma enxaguou o cabelo e desligou o chuveiro, pegou a toalha e se secou, para depois enrolar o seu corpo e sair do box, mas quando se aproximou da onde deixou suas coisas deu de cara com seu tenente caminhando somente de cueca samba canção a poucos centímetros dela, provavelmente ele iria se banhar também.

Bulma como não era boba e nem santa, deu uma conferida no corpo de Vegeta e mordeu o lábio inferior, para em seguida suspirar, ele era muito melhor do que ela imaginou em sua cabeça. Não percebendo que estava sendo indiscreta a azulada se aproximou ainda mais do moreno.

Vegeta em contrapartida paralisou ao ver o jeito que sua cadete o comia com os olhos, ela era linda, isso não podia negar, porém não podia fazer com Bulma o que fazia com as outras mulheres, pegaria mal pra ele, ainda mais pelo fato da garota ser parente do comandante e do outro tenente. Seu corpo estava em chamas, se as coisas fossem diferentes quem sabe ele faria o que quisesse, estava tão difícil se conter, pois queria provocá-la.

\- O que tanto olha Briefs? – Sorriu de canto com um olhar malicioso.

\- Você é um pedaço de mau caminho, tenente! Completamente delicioso! – Provocou a azulada tocando no peitoral de Vegeta, que suspirou.

\- O que você acha que está fazendo me provando sua atrevida? – Questionou a pressionando na parede.

\- O que você acha? – Pediu a azulada abrindo a toalha e mostrando sua nudez.

Aquele ato fez com que Vegeta pegasse fogo e uma pontada na virilha o incomodasse, ela era maravilhosa e estava querendo que ele fizesse uma loucura.

\- Você é linda! Como eu gostaria de te comer forte e duro! – Declarou roçando a boca no ouvido da azulada, que se arrepiou toda.

\- Por que não o faz? Estou pegando fogo Vegeta, você tem que apagar o meu fogo – Murmurou Bulma sexy.

Aquilo fez com o moreno esquecesse as regras e o pudor que ainda o seguravam e avançou nos lábios da azulada, lhe beijando de uma forma lenta e sensual, se esquecendo completamente de onde estavam e quem eles eram.

Bulma sorriu ao sentir o membro do moreno já começar a ficar duro, só faltava pouco para tê-lo dentro dela, e se saciar. Quando de repente um pigarreado fez com que o casal se separasse totalmente sem jeito.

\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou um Kakaroto enraivado com a cena que tinha acabado de presenciar.

\- Primo, por favor, não fale pro tio Bardock! – Implorou Bulma se afastando de Vegeta e começando a se vestir rapidamente.

\- Pode ficar tranqüila, mas depois em casa nós vamos ter uma conversa particular muito séria! – Falou o moreno com um olhar preocupado, enquanto via a prima terminar de se vestir.

\- Obrigado, Kaka! – Murmurou Bulma saindo do banheiro, mas antes olhou para Vegeta e viu que ele estava carrancudo.

Após a saída de sua prima do local, Kakaroto se aproximou de Vegeta e lhe deu um soco na face, o fazendo se segurar na parede para não cair, pois tinha sido pego de surpresa.

\- Ouça bem o que vou falar... minha prima não é qualquer uma que você está acostumado a pegar para se divertir e dispensar no dia seguinte! – Esbravejou furioso.

\- Eu não sei o que me deu Kakaroto, Bulma me deixou louco, mas prometo que isso não vai mais voltar a acontecer! Você sabe que eu nunca me envolvi com nenhuma mulher do batalhão, até a louca da Lazuli já tentou me seduzir e nada aconteceu – Confessou Vegeta desgostoso.

\- De agora em diante só se tratem como colegas de trabalho e evite ficar sozinho com Bulma, já que você não consegue resistir ao charme dela, senão o comandante vai ficar sabendo por outra pessoa e não vai ser por mim! 

\- Certo tenente Black! Agora se me dá licença vou tomar um banho gelado – Sussurrou Vegeta caminhando para um dos box.

\- Eu também vou tomar banho, mas ao contrário de você quero um bem quentinho – Murmurou Kakaroto tirando a roupa e adentrando num box longe do outro moreno.

**&**

Nesse mesmo instante, Bulma já na sala comum do batalhão retornou a ligação da irmã, esperou alguns minutos até que Things atendeu.

\- Olá, Bulma! Muito ocupada irmã?

\- Na realidade meu turno termina em meia hora, por quê?

\- Eu estou em Lucky vim visitar um cliente especial, gostaria de falar com o tio Bardock, mas o celular dele está desligado e a secretária disse que ele pediu para não ser interrompido!

\- O que houve irmã? Por que quer falar com ele? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pediu preocupada a azulada pelo tom de voz da irmã.

\- Aconteceu com Raditz e preciso que o tio fique responsável por ele, pois eles não quiseram aceitar o Turles, porque ele trabalha para o governo, tem que ser outro parente, que não trabalhe na policia e nem na promotoria – Respondeu a loira.

\- Pelo jeito ele aprontou algo tenebroso, coitado do tio, vou passar para ele – Deduziu a azulada caminhando até a sala do comandante, onde ela bateu na porta.

**&**

Bardock estava tão concentrado escrevendo o relatório da última chamada que custou a ouvir as batidas na porta, quando o fez, suspirou ao reconhecer sua sobrinha e gesticulou para ela entrar.

Bulma mais do que ligeiro adentrou no escritório do tio com o telefone em mãos.

\- A Things tem algo urgente para falar para o senhor! – Avisou a azulada com o semblante sério, fazendo o moreno ficar receoso.

\- Me passe logo esse celular – Murmurou exasperado pegando o aparelho da mão de Bulma, que ficou espantada com o nervosismo dele.

\- Vamos garota fale logo, eu agüento a notícia, o que houve? – Questionou sem rodeios.

\- Olá para você também tio! Bem, a notícia que tenho não é das melhores, mas vamos lá, o Raditz está preso na sede do FBI em Lucky e precisamos que você venha até aqui – Revelou a loira de supetão.

\- NÃO PODE SER! – Bardock gritou incrédulo, pois custou acreditar no que estava ouvindo, seu filho podia ser rebelde, mas não era um delinqüente, algo estava muito errado ali.

-

Continua


	6. Se entregando!

-

No momento em que o comandante berrou, todos que estavam trabalhando no batalhão pararam o que estavam fazendo e ficaram assustados, pois para Bardock gritar daquele jeito com certeza algo muito grave tinha acontecido.

Kakaroto que estava terminando de se vestir, de imediato ficou apreensivo ao ouvir o berro de seu pai e pensando no pior, ele correu até a sala de seu genitor e adentrou ligeiramente, encontrando a prima com cara de assustada.

\- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Kakaroto preocupado antes de fechar a porta da saleta, os dando privacidade dos demais.

\- O imbecil de seu irmão foi preso pelo FBI – Rosnou Bardock enfurecido.

\- Mas como? Ele sempre foi um cara tão certinho! – Espantou-se Kakaroto.

\- Até pode ter sido quando morou com a gente, mas depois que começou a sair com Zarbon ele pode ter sido corrompido... agora preciso terminar de conversar com sua prima Things – Murmurou o comandante tentando manter a compostura.

\- Está certo, pai! – Sussurrou Kakaroto sentando-se ao lado de Bulma, que apenas observava tudo bem pensativa.

Things que conseguiu ouvir toda aquela conversa do outro lado da linha aguardava pacientemente seu tio voltar a conversar com ela, pois compreendia de certo modo o que ele estava passando, porque também gostava muito de Raditz.

\- Certo, já estou indo aí! Por acaso, você já avisou Turles ou Gine? – Perguntou preocupado.

\- Turles está fazendo a defesa de Raditz junto comigo! Sobre a tia Gine, eu acho que ela deve ficar um pouco de fora desse caso, pois ela faz parte da policia e sendo assim não pode se meter nessa investigação do FBI. No entanto, se eles pedirem ajuda já é outra história – Respondeu a loira.

\- Ótimo, por enquanto não falamos nada para sua tia, mas a noite converso com ela e conto!

\- É uma boa idéia! Até daqui a pouco!

\- Até! – Anuiu Bardock desligando o celular e o devolvendo a Bulma.

Kakaroto não conseguia esconder sua preocupação e desconforto com aquela situação, tanto que se levantou e cruzou os braços, enquanto seu pai pegava a chave do carro para sair.

\- Vou junto com o senhor! – Declarou o tenente.

\- Não! Você vai ficar no batalhão e pegar o seu turno que é o próximo! Qualquer problema eu resolvo sozinho ou com seu irmão! Mais tarde em casa conversamos todos juntos, assim espero!

\- Está bem comandante! – Anuiu contrariado o moreno ao mesmo tempo que seu pai saia ligeiramente da sala.

\- Things e Turles são ótimos advogados Kaka, com certeza eles vão ajudar Raditz! Não se preocupe – A azulada tentou consolar o primo.

\- Você está certa! – Murmurou um pouco pensativo.

\- Vou indo, então! Qualquer coisa me liga se souber de algo – Gesticulou Bulma caminhado até a porta e a abrindo.

\- Pode deixar e você faça o mesmo se souber de algo!

\- Pode deixar! – Assentiu a jovem antes de sair do escritório do tio.

**&**

Nesse mesmo instante, Vegeta observava Bulma caminhar em direção ao corredor que levava onde estavam os caminhões estacionados, e de maneira cuidadosa foi atrás dela, após perceber que Kakaroto não prestava atenção a ele, pois pareceu perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto conversava com Kame num canto distante. Aproveitando que era sua folga, arriscou em se aproximar de sua cadete novamente, porém decidiu fazer uma abordagem diferente, que não fosse interrompida por ninguém. Ele precisava ficar a sós com ela de alguma maneira, pois o desejo que ainda sentia por Bulma pulsava e queimava por dentro. O jeito que ela caminhava graciosa o deixava totalmente encantado, a sobrinha de seu comandante era um verdadeiro monumento de enlouquecer qualquer homem em juízo perfeito, ele sabia que estava errado em fazer aquilo, mas não se importava com o que aconteceria se fosse pego no flagrante.

A azulada que estava um pouco distraída pensando na situação do primo não percebeu a aproximação de seu tenente, que a seguiu de forma cuidadosa, somente o notou quando ele tocou em seu braço antes dela abrir a porta do carro que estava estacionado próximo ao batalhão.

\- Bulma, eu gostaria de conversar contigo! – Declarou o moreno, fazendo a jovem o encarar curiosa por aquela abordagem.

\- Se é sobre o que aconteceu no banheiro, peço que me desculpe, se lhe provoquei! Sabe... eu não resisti e você é meu tenente e não podemos nos envolver, eu entendo, se é isso que você veio me dizer – Sussurrou séria.

\- Não é isso! Eu gostaria de terminar o que começamos naquele banheiro. Claro se você quiser também, senão podemos continuar nos tratando apenas como colegas de trabalho. Você escolhe! – Murmurou Vegeta no ouvido da azulada, que já se arrepiou com aquela voz rouca, que lhe deixou pegando fogo.

Bulma mordeu os lábios e suspirou pensando ligeiramente no que faria, mas como já estava excitada e nunca descartava uma boa transa e ainda mais com um cara gato como aqueles, a azulada resolveu ceder ao seu desejo. Mesmo que Kakaroto brigasse depois com ela quando descobrisse, o que ela duvidava muito que isso iria acontecer.

\- Só se formos ao seu apartamento, pois não curto motéis e te levar para a casa dos meus tios está fora de questão! – Replicou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, fazendo Vegeta ficar quase duro com aquele jeito encantador dela.

\- Vou pegar o meu carro, é só me seguir! – Piscou o olho malicioso o moreno atravessando a rua e adentrando em seu veículo.

Enquanto isso, a azulada entrou em seu automóvel e deu a partida seguindo seu tenente que foi a guiando até o seu apartamento.

**&**

Bardock não demorou a chegar ao prédio onde ficavam as instalações do FBI e subir pela escada lateral, onde ao entrar na recepção avistou Turles e Things que caminharam até ele.

\- Que droga está acontecendo aqui? O que Raditz fez? O que vai acontecer com aquele irresponsável? – Perguntou furioso.

\- Se acalme papai. Siga-nos, pois precisamos conversar contigo – Respondeu o promotor caminhando até uma saleta, onde eles ingressaram e se sentaram.

\- Chega de suspense. Falem logo!

\- Bem, tio Bardock, o Raditz está sendo indiciado por tráfico de escravas sexuais, porém o FBI não tem muitas provas para incriminá-lo como chefe da quadrilha. No entanto o que eles possuem contra ele, pode o indiciar como cúmplice de Zarbon, e isso é muito ruim – Explicou Things de forma resumida.

\- Aquele desgraçado do Zarbon, bem que eu sabia que ele não prestava! Aposto que o tapado do meu filho nem sabe da encrenca que se meteu. – Esbravejou o bombeiro irritado.

\- Está certo, pai, mas agora não é hora de lamentações e brigas, precisamos tirar o meu irmão daqui e para isso você vai ter que assinar isso aqui – Suspirou Turles alcançando alguns documentos para o seu genitor, que pegou contrariado, os lendo em seguida.

\- Isso é um acordo, tio! Onde você vai concordar que vai ficar responsável por Raditz, que ele vai voltar a morar contigo – Falou Things apreensiva.

\- Aqui diz que ele vai servir de testemunha contra Zarbon e poderá usar escuta para gravar conversas de seu sócio, para ajudar prendê-lo. Isso é muito perigoso, espero que vocês saibam o que estejam fazendo.

\- Pode apostar que sim, tio! Tudo isso aqui é a única chance de Raditz ganhar a liberdade e ter sua ficha limpa, sem acusação nenhuma! – Gesticulou a jovem séria.

\- Se vocês dizem, vou fazer a minha parte! – Murmurou Bardock antes de assinar a papelada e passar para o filho, que se levantou junto com a prima e os dois saíram da sala, o deixando sozinho.

Meia hora se passou, e aquela sala já estava dando nos nervos do pai de Raditz, que cruzou os braços um tanto pensativo, quando de repente quem ele menos pensava que veria por lá adentrou furiosa na saleta e o encarou.

\- Quando você iria me contar que o nosso filho tinha sido preso? Tive que saber por terceiros, que vergonhoso! Sinto-me tão chateada – Reclamou Gine com as mãos na cintura.

**&**

Nesse mesmo momento, no apartamento do tenente Vegeta, a coisa estava pegando fogo, por conta do casal que estava somente de roupas intimas se beijando intensamente em cima da cama, totalmente interditos e entregues.

Bulma já se encontrava totalmente molhada e excitada, enquanto as mãos de seu tenente passeavam por seu corpo, a deixando louca de desejo para tê-lo logo dentro dela o mais rápido possível.

Já não agüentando mais a ereção que estava evidente e que o incomodava, Vegeta resolveu ir mais rápido nas caricias e deslizou a boca até o pescoço da jovem, onde mordeu e chupou de maneira lenta e sensual, fazendo a azulada gemer, enquanto se livrava das roupas intimas dela, lhe deixando nua.

Após alguns minutos entre chupões, lambidas e mordidinhas nos seios da garota, Vegeta sorriu malicioso e foi descendo seus beijos até chegar entre as pernas da azulada, onde saboreou a intimidade dela de forma lenta e sensual com a língua, fazendo com que Bulma logo gozasse satisfeita em sua boca.

\- Hummmm, você é ótimo nisso tenente!

\- Você ainda não viu nada mocinha – Sussurrou o moreno, ao mesmo tempo que colocava uma camisinha em seu ereção e puxava a azulada para o seu colo, a penetrando vagarosamente.

\- Mais fundo Vegeta, vai...

\- Vou te comer a noite inteira! – Proclamou o bombeiro antes de começar a estocar rapidamente em Bulma, que fechou os olhos e começou a gemer alto.

\- Assim espero!

Vegeta sorriu com aquela provocação e colocou Bulma de quatro na cama e mandou ver. Tudo estava tão delicioso e delirante para a azulada que ela não se importava com o dia seguinte, só com aquele momento quente e cheio de pura luxúria, quando ambos gozaram, algo inesperado aconteceu deixando o casal preocupado.

\- Tenho uma péssima notícia para dar, a desgraçada da camisinha estourou – Falou Vegeta preocupado, deixando a jovem em pânico, pois fazia um tempinho que ela não tomava pílula.

\- Mas que droga! Odeio tomar a pílula do dia seguinte, mas é o jeito não é? – Declarou chateada.

\- Você não toma anticoncepcional? – Pediu espantado.

\- Infelizmente eu parei de tomar já faz um mês, mas acho que vou ter que voltar a usar...

\- Certo, depois que você sair daqui passe na farmácia e compre a pílula do dia seguinte para tomar. Não quero filhos por agora – Falou frio se levantando da cama.

\- Seu idiota! Você está me expulsando de seu apartamento? Acha que sou qualquer uma? – Esbravejou a azulada jogando o travesseiro no moreno, que a olhou sério.

\- Quem disse que eu quero que você vá agora? – Perguntou se aproximando e puxando a azulada de encontro a ele para depois a beijar.

Bulma achou aquela atitude estranha e então aproveitou que ele pareceu voltar a ser carinhoso e o derrubou na cama, ficando por cima dele.

\- Engraçadinho! Pensei que você estava falando sério – Murmurou com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Talvez eu não seja o cara que você pensa que sou! – Encarou a azulada antes de inverter as posições.

E assim o casal começou novamente a se divertir e explorar um o corpo do outro, o sexo entre os dois estava sendo maravilhoso, mas Vegeta sabia que não podia se deixar levar pelo desejo e o sentimento conflituoso que no momento estava sentindo por ela. Após algum tempo Bulma e Vegeta chegarem novamente ao ápice e desabaram exaustos na cama um do lado do outro. Adormeceram logo em seguida abraçados, algo inédito para o moreno que não acostumava fazer aquilo com nenhuma outra mulher que não fosse sua falecida esposa, pois geralmente ele dormia afastado das mulheres que ele compartilhava a cama por apenas uma noite.

**&**

Enquanto isso, no batalhão de bombeiros, Kakaroto encontrava-se no alojamento tentando dormir um pouco, porém não conseguia, pois não parava de pensar em seu irmão, pois aquela situação era muito complicada, de repente o toque de seu celular o faz olhar a tela e reconhecer o número, exasperado o atende e vai até o seu pequeno escritório.

\- Oi, Turles! O que houve? Estão todos bem?

\- Olá, irmão! Estão sim, mas dentro do possível. O Raditz teve que voltar a morar com a gente e a mamãe está surtando com tudo o que aconteceu. Acredita que falaram para ela antes de mim? Nem tive a oportunidade para preparar o terreno – Reclamou o promotor indignado.

\- Que chato isso, a mamãe deve ter ficado louca da vida com toda essa situação!

\- Você não imagina o quanto, até pro papai sobrou uma super bronca lá na sede do FBI mesmo e em casa nem se fala...

\- Quero os detalhes depois! E Raditz, como está? – Pediu preocupado.

\- Está bem dentro do possível, mas precisa cumprir algumas coisas que combinou com o FBI, mas isso é sigiloso e só posso te contar pessoalmente, aqui por telefone não!

\- Entendo! Agora preciso ir, vou fazer um lanche, esse papo todo meu deu uma fome danada! Até depois!

\- Esfomeado! Eu te vejo mais tarde, então! – Despediu o moreno antes de encerrar a ligação.

Kakaroto apenas suspirou e deixou o celular em cima da cama e foi em direção a cozinha do batalhão, quando chegou à sala de espera, ele se deparou com uma moça de cabelos pretos até a cintura, ela era muito bonita e de imediato ele se lembrou que tinha a salvado do incêndio que tinha ocorrido num salão de beleza, naquela manhã. Então sem hesitar, ele se aproximou dela.

\- Olá! Posso te ajudar moça?

\- Oi! Sou Chichi Cutelo, você me salvou hoje pela manhã e sai agora pouco do hospital e passei no shopping para lhe trazer esse pequeno agradecimento! – Gesticulou a morena dando ao bombeiro uma caixa muito bonita, que continha dois vinhos importados de uma marca muito famosa e cara.

\- Não precisava senhorita Cutelo, mas mesmo assim obrigado! Eu me chamo Kakaroto Son Black e sou tenente aqui no batalhão, mas pode se dirigir a mim como Kakaroto, sem formalidades! Você não deveria andar sozinha uma hora dessas aqui pelo bairro, é muito perigoso – Alertou preocupado.

\- Pode me chamar de Chichi! E a propósito, eu estou acostumada a andar esse horário pela cidade! Nove horas da noite é cedo para mim! – Replicou com um sorriso encantador, que deixou o tenente atraído por ela.

\- Mas mesmo assim, um pouco de cuidado não é ruim! Você mora muito longe daqui Chichi? – Questionou curioso para saber se ela tinha saído muito da rota dela diária para estar ali.

\- Bem Kakaroto, eu moro perto da Catedral São Miguel!

\- É um pouco longe daqui, fica no centro da cidade!

\- Pois é, no entanto não me custava nada vir até aqui e te agradecer por ter me salvado e não ter desistido de mim! Gostaria de lhe convidar para um almoço amanhã, claro se você puder ir – Falou um pouco corada, porque achava aquele homem muito bonito e esperava que ele não fosse comprometido, pelo menos não era casado, não usava aliança, pensou esperançosa.

\- Eu não costumo sair com as pessoas que eu salvo, no entanto vou abrir uma exceção para você, só porque é um almoço inocente – Declarou com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

\- Perfeito! Então nos encontramos amanhã de meio dia no Restaurante L'amour XV, ao lado do Shopping Green Golden.

\- Combinado, Chichi, mas não sei se vou ter dinheiro suficiente para gastar lá! – Comentou pensativo.

\- Como fui eu que te convidei, quem paga sou eu e daí outro dia você escolhe o local e paga o almoço ou lanche!

\- Pode ser. Eu acho melhor assim... – Anuiu meio sem jeito o moreno.

\- Vou indo, até amanhã! – Despediu-se Chichi caminhando em direção ao corredor que levava para fora do batalhão.

Kakaroto apenas acompanhou a garota com o olhar e deu um meio sorriso ao imaginar aquela situação pouco usual que aconteceu, pois geralmente ele se recusava a sair com as mulheres que tinha salvado, ele não gostava de misturar as coisas. Agora estava quebrando suas próprias regras só porque se sentiu atraído por aquela mulher.

**&**

No dia seguinte, no apartamento de Vegeta, ele foi o primeiro a acordar e estava abraçado com a azulada, fato que lhe fez praguejar baixinho ao se dar conta que tudo aquilo que aconteceu noite passada entre eles não tinha sido um sonho, mas a realidade. Agora ele não fazia a menor idéia de como iria lidar com sua cadete quando ela acordasse. Vegeta estava num grande dilema, pois Bulma não era apenas uma garota que ele conheceu numa saída noturna, eles trabalhavam juntos, além de seu tio ser o comandante do batalhão. Isso o forçava a ser cauteloso na forma em como iria tratar a azulada, senão as coisas iriam complicar muito para o lado dele se tratasse a garota como geralmente trata as mulheres após conseguir o que queria delas.

De repente os devaneios de Vegeta são interrompidos por batidas furiosas na porta de seu apartamento, o fazendo vestir um calção que estava num sofá ao lado da cama e caminhar rapidamente até a sala para ver quem era àquela hora da manhã.

-

Continua


	7. Complicações!

-

Quando finalmente Vegeta abriu a porta, ele teve uma grande surpresa, seu colega de trabalho, Kakaroto, entrou como um furacão em seu apartamento.

\- Onde está Bulma? – Exigiu exasperado o moreno.

\- Ela está dormindo! – Replicou o tenente com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Eu te falei que era para se afastar dela Vegeta e o que você faz? Leva minha prima para cama na primeira oportunidade que surge. Bulma não é o tipo de garota que você leva pra cama e depois dispensa. Vocês dois também são colegas de trabalho – Alterou-se Kakaroto.

\- Se sua prima está na minha cama, logo ela é o tipo de garota que gosto de transar! Se você quer que eu case com a Bulma só por causa de uma noite pode esquecer – Rebateu arrogante.

\- Vegeta, ela é uma moça de família, além de que é sua subordinada. Você deveria respeitá-la, evitá-la, sei lá!

\- Não ligo para isso! Olhe minha cara de preocupado... Pode acordá-la e dar o fora daqui junto com ela! Não vou ouvir sermões logo cedo. Vou tomar um banho, feche a porta quando saírem – Falou impassível.

Incomodado com o jeito frio e arrogante do outro tenente, Kakaroto ficou furioso e partiu pra cima dele, o socando, pois tinha perdido a paciência.

*&*

Bulma acordou sobressaltada ao ouvir um barulho alto, de coisas quebrando ali próximo, então um pouco sonolenta se levantou da cama, vestiu uma camiseta que encontrou numa cadeira e rumou até onde ouviu os barulhos. Chegando à sala, a azulada se assustou ao ver o primo e Vegeta no chão brigando. Então ela tentou separá-los, mas em vão, eles eram muito fortes e não estavam dando atenção a sua tentativa de acabar com a briga.

\- PAREM! Que coisa mais feia! – Vociferou Bulma suspirando para logo em seguida ir até a lavanderia e encher um balde de água e voltar para a sala, onde jogou água nos briguentos, que se separaram praguejando.

\- Que droga, Bulma! – Reclamou Kakaroto todo ensopado se afastando do outro moreno.

\- Mulherzinha maluca – Praguejou Vegeta olhando o estado de sua roupa e de sua sala, que estava toda molhada.

\- Eu juro que tentei separar os dois de outra maneira, mas vocês não ouviram. Água foi à solução que achei, já que o clima estava muito acalorado entre vocês – Falou Bulma tentando esconder o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios, ao ver a cena, um tanto cômica se não fosse trágica.

\- Dêem o fora daqui agora! – Gesticulou enraivado Vegeta, empurrando tanto Bulma como o outro tenente porta a fora.

\- Para com isso seu maluco! Não vou embora assim, preciso vestir as minhas roupas – Reclamou a azulada.

\- Te levo depois... agora adeus – Gesticulou antes de bater a porta tanto na cara de Kakaroto como no de Bulma.

\- Que desgraçado, pomposo! – Praguejou indignada a garota.

\- Pelo menos ele não te colocou pelada para fora, menos mal! Precisamos conversar a respeito de Vegeta.

\- Vai contar para o tio Bardock que me encontrou no apartamento do Vegeta? – Pediu preocupada a azulada enquanto acompanhava o primo até a escadaria, onde desceram rapidamente.

\- Todos estão preocupados contigo, Bulma, eles merecem saber onde você estava e com quem. Mamãe quase colocou viaturas atrás de você, nunca mais suma desse jeito. Nós somos responsáveis por sua segurança, não preciso te lembrar que você corre perigo se aventurando sozinha por aí. Já se esqueceu por que está morando aqui nessa cidade? – Inquiriu Kakaroto sério.

\- Eu sei Kaka, me desculpe... não faço mais isso – Replicou triste a azulada.

\- Certo, eu espero que você tenha juízo da próxima vez! Agora venha comigo, pelo jeito o doido do Vegeta ficou com a chave de seu carro, bolsa e roupas.

\- Nem me fale, ainda não entendo como fui me deixar envolver por ele, está certo que Vegeta é um pedaço de mau caminho, porém muito arrogante. Devia ter me controlado.

\- Vegeta sendo Vegeta e você sendo você. Agora pare de pensar nele e se concentre em seu trabalho. Vegeta é cilada – Aconselhou o moreno saindo do prédio e caminhando em direção ao carro.

Para sorte de Bulma, o automóvel do primo estava estacionando bem perto do condomínio de Vegeta, poupando ela de passar vergonha, sendo vista andando somente de camiseta e meia.

A trajetória de carro até a casa de seus tios foi silenciosa, pois Bulma estava perdida em seus pensamentos e com receio de enfrentar seu tio quando ele soubesse onde ela tinha passado a noite e com quem.

*&*

Após ter colocado os seus colegas para fora de seu apartamento, Vegeta foi pegar um pano para secar a sala, o que fez em poucos minutos. Depois rumou até o banheiro para tomar um banho gelado que o ajudaria a refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu e o que faria quando chegasse ao batalhão.

Durante o banho demorado, Vegeta não conseguia parar de pensar em Bulma e no sexo gostoso que teve com ela, que infelizmente teria que evitar, pois não poderia se envolver mais com a sobrinha do comandante, que com certeza o daria um senhor sermão. Agora com a cabeça um pouco mais fria, ele estava um pouco arrependido por ter tratado Bulma daquele jeito rude, a expulsando, mas não poderia fazer nada a respeito, nada por enquanto, porque não queria pegar suspensão ou coisa pior. Sua cabeça estava confusa e ele não gostava daquela sensação, logo ele que sempre foi um cara prático e decidido.

*&*

Nesse mesmo instante, na casa da família Black, Kakaroto relatava aos pais e ao irmão o que tinha acontecido, onde tinha encontrado Bulma e o mais importante com quem ela estava.

Bulma que acompanhava calada o relato do primo se encolheu ao receber o olhar de seu tio, que pareceu nada satisfeito com o que tinha descoberto. Enquanto sua tia suspirou e a olhou de forma matreira, achando um pouco de graça na situação, mesmo que algumas horas atrás ela estivesse apavorada e preocupada com a sobrinha. O único que olhou para Bulma com pena e tentou aliviar o lado dela foi Turles.

\- Pessoal, a Bulma é jovem, solteira e desimpedida. Ela pode muito bem arrumar um namorado ou um encontro casual, não podemos ficar apontando o dedo pra ela desse jeito! Parem de ficar cuidando da vida de Bulma desse jeito! – Argumentou o promotor.

\- Se ela está morando debaixo do meu teto e sob minha responsabilidade, ela deve respeitar minhas regras. Não avisar onde estava é grave, ainda mais na situação dela, pois podia estar em perigo. E pior é que ela se envolveu com quem não devia. Fiquem fora desse assunto, eu vou conversar com ela no escritório. Me acompanhe Bulma! – Gesticulou Bardock sério antes de virar de costas e caminhar em direção ao corredor.

-

Continua


	8. No limite!

-

Bulma ficou extremamente apreensiva com a atitude de seu tio, no entanto o que a deixou amedrontada foi o olhar duro que ele lhe dirigiu. Sem alternativas decidiu segui-lo, pois não queria enfurecê-lo ainda mais.

O trajeto até o escritório foi em silêncio, Bulma conhecia o temperamento explosivo de Bardock, no entanto nunca tinha sido alvo dele, conhecer aquele lado de seu tio lhe deixava muito apreensiva.

Não demoraram a chegar ao escritório, que tinha uma decoração sóbria e intimidadora, aquele local era muito usado por Bardock quando não estava trabalhando no batalhão.

No momento em que a porta foi fechada e ambos se acomodaram em suas cadeiras, o silêncio foi quebrado, pois a voz grave do comandante preencheu o ambiente.

\- Sei que você é uma mulher independente, acostumada a viver sua vida sem dar satisfações a ninguém, respeito isso, no entanto você perdeu essa liberdade desde que concordou vir morar aqui! Sei do que houve contigo em São Francisco, e devido esses fatos você deveria ser mais cautelosa, além de dar satisfações a sua tia que te acolheu num momento difícil. Poxa, Bulma! Apesar de eu ser durão e não transparecer meus sentimentos lá no batalhão, eu fiquei preocupado com seu sumiço, assim como seus primos e tia. Só peço que você pense mais na gente e não suma de novo desse jeito! – Falou o moreno sério.

\- Eu sei que fui irresponsável tio, isso não vai mais se repetir! Agradeço por ter sido acolhida na sua casa, não irei mais preocupar vocês...

\- Espero que sim! Outra coisa que me incomodou foi onde Kakaroto te encontrou, não quero ser um estraga prazeres e me meter em sua vida amorosa. O que eu quero dizer é que Vegeta não é o cara certo para você, desde que ele perdeu a esposa, só usa as mulheres e depois as descarta, não quero te ver sofrer, Bulma! E se eu não te alertar e você sofrer, sua tia vai me tirar o couro! No entanto tem mais uma coisa que me incomoda, eu não acho apropriado você se envolver com seu tenente, isso pode gerar problemas para ambos, ainda mais que Vegeta não é um príncipe encantado e só vai te iludir, então não crie expectativas com ele – Declarou Bardock sincero.

\- Puxa vida, eu não esperava por esse tipo de conversa! O Kakaroto já me alertou tio, inclusive falou coisas parecidas com o que você acabou de dizer. Sabe, eu nunca pensei que Vegeta pudesse ser assim, mas agora pelo pouco que pude perceber hoje pela manhã, não devo criar expectativas em relação a Vegeta, o que nós tivemos foi apenas algo de uma noite, sem compromisso. Não vou ficar correndo atrás dele, pode ficar tranquilo tio, sou adulta – Falou a azulada pensativa e um pouco sem jeito.

\- Eu vou confiar em você, porém caso eu perceba que você me engana, irei te transferir de caminhão ou de batalhão, fui claro?

\- Sim senhor... – Bulma anuiu desgostosa.

\- Então está dispensada!

*&*

Nesse mesmo instante, Vegeta terminava de se arrumar para ir correr um pouco na praça que ficava próxima ao prédio onde ele morava, durante o seu exercício quase rotineiro, o moreno foi pensando em como se comportaria diante de Bulma quando a encontrasse no trabalho. Nunca tinha ficado tão tenso e preocupado com uma coisa dessas na vida, ele sempre foi muito prático, uma noite somente e nada mais, mas agora fraquejava e infelizmente não estava se reconhecendo.

Após quase uma hora correndo, Vegeta decidiu comer um lanche caprichado na lanchonete da esquina, que servia um café forte como ele gostava e panquecas deliciosas, que lembravam as que sua falecida avó fazia, quando ele era pequeno, memória que lhe fizera sorrir nostálgico.

Depois do lanche reforçado, o tenente voltou para o seu apartamento, onde tomou outro banho rápido, colocou seu uniforme e foi para o batalhão. O trajeto até seu trabalho foi tranqüilo, mas a momentânea calmaria mudou drasticamente quando ele avistou de longe o veículo de Bardock estacionado, aquilo dizia que o comandante encontrava-se fulo da vida com ele ou quem sabe tinha acontecido alguma emergência para estar lá antes de seu turno. Chateado com aquela situação, que não teria escapatória, Vegeta deixou seu carro próximo ao de seu chefe e desceu rapidamente, andando em passos largos para dentro do batalhão. Tudo pareceu estranhamente calmo, aquilo não era um bom sinal, a primeira pessoa que cruzou seu caminho foi Nappa, que pareceu assustado.

\- O que aconteceu Nappa? – Pediu o tenente curioso.

\- Bardock está soltando fogo pela boca! Não sei o que aconteceu... mas uma coisa tenho certeza, coitado de quem provocou essa fúria assassina nele. Eu não quero ser bisbilhoteiro, porém preciso te perguntar, você por acaso fez algo de errado? Ele pediu para você ir à sala dele com urgência logo que chegasse – Murmurou o homem calvo.

\- Que droga! Era só o que me faltava! – Vegeta praguejou.

\- Ouvi o Kakaroto falando para Whis que tem haver com Bulma... Não me diga que você andou se envolvendo com a sobrinha dele? – Questionou curioso.

\- Isso não é da sua conta seu verme! Vá procurar algo para fazer seu fofoqueiro – Esbravejou o tenente antes de rumar até a sala de seu comandante.

*&*

Bardock suspirou olhando pela décima vez para a tela de seu notebook, ele sentia-se chateado, porque não conseguia se concentrar no relatório que estava redigindo, pois a raiva o consumia. Aquele sentimento não era bom para conversa civilizada que ele idealizava ter com seu tenente. De repente uma batida na porta fez com que Bardock a mirasse e franzisse a testa ao reconhecer o alvo de seus problemas, que claramente podia ser reconhecido por meio do vidro da porta.

\- ENTRE! – Ordenou o comandante.

Vegeta mais do que ligeiro adentrou no escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si, ele ostentava sua face neutra, pois não queria transparecer que encontrava-se um pouco preocupado com a situação.

\- No que posso ser útil senhor? – Vegeta pediu sério.

\- Sente-se tenente! O que tenho a falar vai demorar – Ordenou o moreno evidenciando sua cara de desagrado enquanto seu tenente se acomodava a sua frente.

\- Fiz algo de errado no meu trabalho? – Questionou fingindo desentendimento.

\- Pare de se fazer de tolo, isso não combina contigo! Você sabe muito bem o que fez! O que eu avisei ano passado sobre envolvimentos no trabalho? Por que DIABOS VOCÊ resolveu ficar com a BULMA? VOCÊ É ESTÚPIDO? Você acha que ela é igual as mulheres que você leva pra cama e depois descarta? Tem noção do perigo que se meteu? – Inquiriu furioso dando um soco na mesa.

\- Sua sobrinha é adulta e sabe o que faz e o que aconteceu entre a gente foi consensual, ambos queriam. Não vou aceitar que tanto você como Kakaroto venham me ameaçar ou puxar minha orelha pelo que aconteceu! – Rebateu com a voz calma e fria ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não pedi sua opinião tenente, se vai aceitar ou não a minha interferência! De agora em diante não quero mais ver você pelos cantos agarrando Bulma, a trate como trata os outros cadetes. Não quero ser obrigado a suspendê-lo por má conduta no trabalho.

\- Já se esqueceu que sou um cara de uma noite só? É claro que não vou procurar Bulma novamente – Replicou um pouco receoso, pois não tinha total certeza de sua afirmação.

\- Ótimo! Já que estamos entendidos, pode ir! – Gesticulou Bardock voltando a encarar a tela de seu notebook.

*&*

Após sair do escritório do comandante, Vegeta caminhou a passos largos até seu escritório, mas ao passar por Kakaroto pelo corredor, não se aguentou e explodiu.

\- Seu imbecil fofoqueiro! Como ousa contar de meu lance com sua prima? Por acaso está de olho nela?

\- Contei sim, porque todos estavam preocupados com ela. Não cara, eu não estou interessado na minha prima, pois a Bulma é como se fosse minha irmã e acho que você no meu lugar faria o mesmo que eu. A propósito está com ciumes dela? Não estou te reconhecendo não...

\- Cai fora Kakaroto, não enche minha paciência, não estou bem hoje – Esbravejou o moreno zangado antes de seguir o seu caminho.

\- Vou ficar de olho em você... – Murmurou Kakaroto mais pra si do que para o outro tenente que tinha desaparecido de seu campo de visão.

*&*

Bulma chegou ao batalhão meio dia em ponto, ao entrar no refeitório ela torceu o nariz, pois a comida não era de seu agrado, para sua sorte já tinha almoçado em casa junto com sua tia, então rumou até o vestiário para guardar sua mochila com roupas. Para sua sorte não encontrou Vegeta, pois ainda sentia-se desconfortável depois da confusão que aconteceu no apartamento dele, não sabia como iria encará-lo quando o visse, embora sua tia tinha lhe aconselhado de maneira sábia de como agir naquela situação difícil, somente esperava que funcionasse, pois apesar da confusão ela não podia negar o grande tesão que sentia por Vegeta, iria ser dose segurar seu desejo.

De repente sua concentração foi quebrada justamente pelo homem que perturbava seus pensamentos, ao encará-lo um arrepio seguido de um calorão tomou conta de seu corpo.

\- Precisamos conversar Bulma! Não aqui! Em outro lugar, depois do expediente – Sugeriu o moreno, fazendo a azulada ficar boquiaberta com aquela atitude inesperada dele.

\- Não podemos! Meu tio e Kakaroto estão de olho e não acho que seja bom, não depois de tudo que aconteceu no seu apartamento pela manhã.

\- Você está com medinho deles né? Pensei que fosse mais corajosa mulher, acho que me enganei... – Provocou o moreno com sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

\- Está bem, mas tem que ser num lugar público, não no seu apartamento! Não quero ser mais uma de suas conquistas.

\- Que seja! – Murmurou sério.

_Chamada para o caminhão 37 e ambulância 74, vazamento de gás no bairro Three Line, rua Alexander Silvers, cruzamento com a avenida Flowers, sobrado número 417. Repetindo, chamada para o caminhão 37, ambulância 74._

*&*

Nesse mesmo instante, no Restaurante L'amour XV, ao lado do Shopping Green Golden, Chichi aguardava Kakaroto chegar para o encontro. Ela sentia-se nervosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo, pois não sabia se conseguiria conquistar aquele pedaço de mau caminho, que num breve momento pareceu um tanto arredio em sua opinião, mas não custava nada tentar. Como se fosse um passe de mágica, ao olhar para o lado a cabeleireira avistou Kakaroto se aproximando da mesa, ele estava lindo naquela calça social e camisa pólo preta que marcava bem seus músculos.

\- Boa tarde, Chichi! Demorei muito? – Pediu Kakaroto ao mesmo tempo que dava um beijo na bochecha da morena que se arrepiou toda.

\- Boa tarde! Não, eu cheguei há uns dez minutos atrás, digamos que quase chegamos juntos.

\- Que bom. Eu odeio deixar as pessoas esperando muito tempo por mim.

\- Vamos pedir o almoço?

\- Sim, você pode escolher, pois eu não manjo de comida chique – Confessou num sussurro.

\- Está bem, mas na próxima você escolhe! – Falou a morena, antes de chamar o garçom.

Um pouco longe do casal, uma mulher de cabelos azuis olhava de forma furiosa para o par que estava conversando com certa intimidade, como se já se conhecessem a um bom tempo. Maron não acreditava que seu ex-noivo já tinha a esquecido, estava certo que ela tinha pisado na bola com ele, no entanto ela merecia uma chance, e tinha certeza que ele apenas encontrava-se chateado com o flagrante que deu nela. Depois de quase uma hora analisando o casal em sua frente, Maron tomou coragem e resolveu se aproximar do casalzinho aparentemente em pleno flerte, que quase estava se beijando.

Chichi e Kakaroto estavam tão conectados um com outro, que não perceberam a aproximação de Maron, que espalmou as mãos na mesa deles e se inclinou dando um sorriso debochado.

-

Continua


	9. Momentos decisivos!

-

Maron estava decidida a atrapalhar aquele encontro. Ela não deixaria Kakaroto escapar de suas mãos daquele jeito, pois ainda o amava, apesar do erro que ela tinha cometido. A culpa infelizmente foi toda dela.

\- Então era por isso que você não me retornava as ligações? Você estava me traindo com essa perua oferecida? Sou sua noiva e exijo uma explicação, Kakaroto! – Questionou a azulada fingindo estar irritada, como se tivesse o pego em flagrante.

Ao ouvir aquilo Chichi franziu a testa e olhou irritada para a mulher que espalmava a mesa, que demonstrava sua total falta de educação ao se dirigir daquela maneira a ela. Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo, pois nunca imaginaria que Kakaroto era comprometido, se desconfiasse não teria o convidado para sair. No entanto o que a deixava fula da vida era ter sido chamada de perua oferecida, aquilo não iria ficar daquele jeito.

\- Escute aqui moça, eu não admito que me ofenda desse jeito não! Quem você pensa que é? E outra coisa... eu não sabia que ele tinha uma noiva! – Defendeu-se Chichi zangada.

\- Ela é minha ex-noiva! Volte para sua mesa Maron e nos deixa em paz – Gesticulou sério Kakaroto, indignado com a ousadia da azulada que pelo jeito queria azedar o seu encontro.

\- Eu sei que errei está bem, mas isso não é motivo para você arrumar outra qualquer para colocar no meu lugar – Falou com arrogância a estilista.

\- Não vou ficar aqui quieta ouvindo essa desqualificada ficar me ofendendo bem na minha frente – Murmurou a morena se levantando.

\- Calma Chichi! – Implorou Kakaroto preocupado com o que podia acontecer, porém a cabeleireira tinha sido bem mais rápida que o moreno e deu um tabefe em Maron, que com o susto e surpresa se desequilibrou e caiu sentada no chão.

\- Sua louca! Precisava me bater? – Vociferou a azulada nervosa, ao mesmo tempo que passava a mão na face dolorida.

\- Agora dê o fora daqui, antes que eu perca minha paciência de verdade! – Ameaçou Chichi se aproximando da estilista, que se levantou e saiu correndo, indo em direção ao banheiro.

\- Você não devia ter batido nela, Chichi! Isso é errado! Ela pode te processar por isso. Eu não quero criar confusões para você.

\- Tarde demais Kakaroto. Não vou desistir de você, só por causa dela, vamos para o meu apartamento e vou te mostrar o quanto posso ser atenciosa contigo – Falou a morena pegando na mão do tenente e o puxando para recepção, onde ela pagou a conta e depois foi até o estacionamento com ele.

**&**

Nesse mesmo instante, Turles e Raditz estavam no carro conversando bem em frente a boate de swing, quando Zarbon chegou junto com alguns seguranças e rapidamente adentrou no local.

\- Tem certeza que não vai se entregar? Que entendeu como se faz para especular Zarbon sem que ele desconfie de você? – Perguntou Turles preocupado.

\- Relaxa irmão, eu sei o que estou fazendo, não sou nenhum tolo! Sei muito bem como fazer o Zarbon abrir o bico sem desconfiar que eu esteja com uma escuta – Replicou o moreno tentando transparecer confiança.

\- Assim espero... pois toda a prova que você conseguir contra Zarbon vai te fazer ficar livre, sem rabo preso, me entende?

\- Sim, eu entendo Turles – Suspirou Raditz já cansado daquela conversa chata e repetitiva.

\- Ótimo, então nos vemos mais tarde quando você voltar da boate! Boa sorte com seu sócio e não se esqueça que o FBI está gravando tudo o que você diz. Quando entrar lá dentro não esqueça de ativar a escuta de forma discreta.

\- Tá bom, tá bom, já entendi tudo. Até mais – Murmurou o moreno saindo do veículo do irmão e atravessando cuidadosamente a avenida.

\- Tomara que esse idiota não faça nenhuma besteira... – Sussurrou Turles antes de ligar o carro e ir embora.

**&**

Assim que entrou na casa de swing, Raditz cumprimentou o segurança e foi em direção a escadaria que levava ao andar onde com certeza seu sócio estaria. Ao se aproximar do escritório de Zarbon, o moreno deu um leve toque em seu casaco, ativando a escuta, e sem esperar muito bateu na porta, que logo foi aberta por um homem loiro, musculoso, cheio de tatuagens.

\- O que posso ajudar? – Pediu Alexander sério.

\- Quero entrar para falar com meu sócio! Não tenho tempo a perder – Respondeu Raditz demonstrando um pouco de impaciência.

\- Deixe-o entrar Alexander! – Ordenou Zarbon ao mesmo tempo que se levantava da cadeira e vinha em direção a porta.

\- Como quiser senhor! – Anuiu o segurança dando passagem para Raditz, que logo ingressou no cômodo.

\- Pode nos deixar sozinhos!

Alexander apenas assentiu e saiu do escritório deixando o seu chefe sozinho com o sócio.

Após a saída do segurança, Zarbon resolveu especular seu amigo a respeito do FBI, pois ele tinha sido informado a respeito da prisão de Raditz, porém ninguém soube dizer o que havia acontecido com seu sócio, apenas que havia saído livre das acusações feitas contra ele.

\- Então... fiquei sabendo que o FBI te prendeu... o que houve? – Inquiriu se fazendo de desentendido.

\- Não se faça de tolo Zarbon! Você sabe muito bem o motivo que me levou a ser preso pelo FBI! Todo mundo me avisou para tomar cuidado com você, mas eu burro e tapado confiei em você e assinei muitas coisas aqui na boate sem nem ler, não acredito que você me envolveu nos seus negócios sórdidos e ilegais! – Desabafou enfurecido o moreno.

\- Isso é tudo bobagem, eles não tem nada contra mim e nem contra você, aquilo que você assinou não te incrimina. E se caso te incrimina-se eu pagaria do meu próprio bolso um advogado pra você! – Falou calmo o esverdeado.

\- Cara, você é doido! Faça-me um favor, não só a mim, mas também a nossos clientes e não traga mais nenhuma garota traficada pra cá, não quero ser preso... Se não fosse pelo meu irmão eu estaria ferrado e nem seus advogados de porta de cadeia iriam conseguir livrar meu coro!

\- Então, foi Turles que te tirou do xilindró? Por que eu não me surpreendo com isso? Hahahahahaha – Debochou Zarbon.

\- O pior de tudo isso foi que tive que voltar a morar na casa dos meus pais... e levei um sermão federal do meu velho pai, que diga-se de passagem não foi nada legal!

\- Mas o que importa é que você está solto e sem rabo preso com os federais. Eu odeio traidores e ficaria muito louco da vida se você tivesse com eles armando alguma coisa pra mim – Sussurrou de forma perigosa Zarbon.

\- Claro que não cara, nunca te trairia... Você é meu amigo apesar de tudo! Só quero que você seja mais cauteloso aqui na boate – Falou Raditz tentando esconder o pavor que sentia com aquela situação.

\- Ótimo, eu acredito em você! Sobre os meus negócios ilegais quero que você participe, mas claro se você quiser, pois você já sabe de tudo e eu não preciso mais esconder nada de você!

\- Vou pensar nisso e depois te falo. Agora vamos mudar de assunto e falar da casa de swing e dos novos shows que vamos trazer para cá!

\- Certo! Então sente-se que tenho ótimas idéias – Gesticulou o esverdeado se acomodando novamente em sua cadeira.

**&**

Nesse mesmo instante, Bulma estava terminando de tomar banho no vestiário do batalhão. Já fazia meia hora que ela tinha voltado da chamada do vazamento de gás. Sua cabeça estava cheia, odiava estar daquele jeito, pois não conseguia racionar direito, fazer as coisas de forma ponderada e focada. Foi por muito pouco que não fez uma besteira durante a chamada, agradecia por ter conseguido fazer a coisa certa a tempo, antes que Vegeta notasse seu pequeno deslize. Suspirou desligando o chuveiro e pegando a toalha para se secar, os pensamentos conflituosos a dominavam, entre fazer o que desejava e o que era o certo. Perdida em seus devaneios logo se vestiu e decidiu conversar com Vegeta fora dali, mas precisava ser cautelosa para que ninguém a visse, pois seu pescoço estava a prêmio se desse um passo em falso.

Vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, a azulada saiu do vestiário e caminhou até a cozinha, onde enxergou seu tenente num canto comendo um sanduíche. Sua sorte pareceu lhe ajudar, pois seus colegas não estavam lá, então de forma discreta, Bulma se aproximou da geladeira como se fosse pegar um suco.

\- Me encontre daqui a meia hora na lanchonete que fica a três quadras do batalhão, ela fica ao lado de uma loja que vende produtos naturais – Sussurrou Bulma ao mesmo tempo que abriu a geladeira e se serviu de um suco de laranja.

\- Tsc! Te encontro lá – Murmurou o moreno antes de sair da cozinha, pois não queria levantar suspeitas.

Depois de ficar sozinha, Bulma suspirou e olhou para o relógio de pulso constatando que logo seu primo chegaria ao batalhão para começar o seu turno. No entanto quando Kakaroto chegasse, ela não estaria mais ali, porque aproveitaria sua breve folga de duas horas para resolver o problema com Vegeta.

**&**

Bulma estava tão nervosa, que de cinco em cinco minutos olhava para a entrada da lanchonete, pois Vegeta ainda não tinha chego, ele estava um pouco atrasado. Aquilo a levou pensar que talvez seu tenente tivesse desistido do encontro. Então, como a fome a incomodava resolveu pedir para garçonete um hambúrguer e um suco enquanto aguardava e se caso Vegeta não viesse pelo menos ela tinha feito sua refeição.

Aquela demora fez com que Bulma pegasse o celular e se distraísse um pouco, ao conferir suas mensagens, quando de repente alguém se sentou de frente a ela, o que lhe fez mirar quem tinha chego.

\- Desculpe a demora... eu tive que me livrar do sem noção do seu primo! Que queria saber aonde eu iria e onde estava você – Reclamou Vegeta enfurecido.

\- Tem certeza que ele não te seguiu? – Pediu preocupada.

\- Claro que não! Demorei justamente pra ele não me seguir...

\- Então vamos logo ao assunto, o que você quer comigo? – Inquiriu a azulada séria.

\- Não seja tola Bulma! Você sabe muito bem o que quero contigo! – Replicou com um olhar malicioso.

\- Pensei que você não repetia mulher....

\- Para você vou abrir uma exceção, sob a condição de quando cansarmos um do outro cada um vai para o seu lado sem reclamar! Aceita?

\- Eu não sei Vegeta! Não sou igual a você, eu tenho sentimentos! Tenho medo de me envolver com você, além do mais, eu tenho minha família que não iria gostar! Já recebi um enorme de um sermão do meu tio, estou aqui na cidade para trabalhar e me estabelecer, não para sofrer... – Declarou Bulma chateada.

\- Então está me dispensando? Não quer repetir o que fizemos? – Sussurrou segurando a mão da azulada, que hesitou um pouco no que iria dizer.

\- Eu não sei se seria uma boa! Nós somos tão diferentes...

\- Mas sentimos um tesão enorme um pelo outro, pegamos fogo juntos, quero te sentir novamente, te possuir, te fazer gritar meu nome! – Murmurou próximo ao ouvido da jovem que arrepiou toda.

Bulma não acreditava que Vegeta a queria, até ficaria feliz e lisonjeada se ele não fosse o cara que ela conhecia, mas muita coisa estava em jogo naquele momento, se aceitasse o que seria dela? Será que não estaria arriscando demais? Ou quem sabe ele lhe acharia oferecida demais se aceitasse ficar com ele daquele jeito.

\- Sinto o mesmo por você, sei que temos uma ótima conexão um com o outro, que somos furacões na cama, porém não quero tomar uma decisão precipitada.

De repente a conversa entre o casal foi interrompida por um pigarreio alto, fazendo Bulma gelar, já imaginando quem seria, enquanto Vegeta que via a pessoa de imediato fechou a cara.

-

Continua


End file.
